Heaven Sent, Hell Bent
by Damned Lolita
Summary: Meet Luna Ashforth. Trainer, psycho, murderer. Hey, he was asking for it. Someone wants THIS kid to save the world. But really, she'd rather destroy it. She's special like that.
1. And so we go

(A/N: Hello! This is my first story, so it's probably got a ton of flaws. I don't mind constructive critiscism, or advice. I need it. Not much else to say, except this is my hardest attempt at not making a Mary-sue. Thoughts on that?)

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Ash is a pokemon abuser, blah, blah, don't sue. Besides, If I owned pokemon, it's be a LOT less kid-orientated. Damn FCC.

Lorelei Ashforth was taking a walk in Aurice City, not realizing the implications of the one act that night. She sighed happily as the snow crunched under her feet. Peace, quiet, cold—then a child's cry broke that spell.

"Huh?" She asked herself, following the sound. She came across a small basket covered by a blanket. A small white-haired and skinned child looked up at her, peeking out with ruby-red eyes. "Oh, my god." She picked up the basket, and the child blurbled. "Hey, there's a note...'

"_Take good care of my daughter. She has powers beyond belief. Her name is Luna. –A" _Lorelei whistled. "Well, that's odd. Come on, kiddo," she said, looking at the baby, "can't leave you here." And she walked off to her house, child slung over her shoulder. Four years later, and the baby had grown into a miniature hellion. She prodded and begged her mother for a pokemon. As she was doing now.

"Maaaa, can I have a pokemon?!" Luna whined. Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Luna-li, I already told you. No." Luna waited for a moment. "Oh. How about now?!" Lorelei pushed her outside.

"Not until you're thirteen! Go play in the backyard, okay?" Her voice softened. "Dammit." Luna muttered, kicking at the snow. "Well, if she won't give me one, I'll go find my own! I don't want a water pokemon, anyway!" She scrabbled off. She was headed through the Cursed Forest. These were scattered throughout the region of Aeroh, and were both awesome and terrifying. Luna clambered over rocks, and yelled, "HELLLLOOO?"

It reverberated back to her millions of times, making her edgy. "Frig. Hey, pokemon! Are you THERE?!" No one answered her for a moment, so she went deeper in. She tripped over a rock, and when she struggled to get up, she realized she couldn't. "Hey! HELP MEEE!" Luna screamed. Someone did come, but not to help. A pack of snarling Poochyena surrounded her. "Noononono! Getaway!" Luna screeched. They advanced, and she cowered, certain she was to die.

"Leave her alone!" A small black doglike thing had raced down the slope, and began to attack the Poochyena. Once he'd chased them off, he turned to the girl. "Child. Come with me."

She clung to his back, as he padded home. "Thank you, doggie..." Luna murmured. "You're a Houndour, right?" He nodded. "What's your name?" He growled, "I don't have one. I was exiled from my pack." She nodded. "Right. Can I give you one?" He nodded. "I suppose, but make it good." She nodded. "Azrael."

He yipped. "Fine, pale girl. What is your name?" "Luna." He reached her house, and pawed at the door. Lorelei opened it. "Luna! You're okay!" She picked her up. "Don't do that again, got it?!" Luna grinned. "Look, I got a pokemon!" Lorelei stared. The Houndour was waiting at the door, wagging his tail expectantly. Lorelei sighed. "Oh, _hell_. Fine, he can stay." "Yay!" Luna hugged him. "Yay for Azrael!" He growled, then smiled. (sort of.)

"Yay for Azrael, indeed." After Azrael arrived, Lorelei finally realized that pokemon could understand Luna. And she could understand them. Lorelei waited expectantly for more powers to surface, but none showed.

Luna, apart from this small gift, was nothing special to others. As she grew older, her skin didn't shimmer; it was just dead white. Her eyes were not orbs; they were big, sure, but they made her look as if she was about to cry, rather then act cute. She wasn't skinny, but was a bit stocky.

Her hair was not thick or lush; it was straight as a whip, and down-thin. She saw the other girls in the city, model-skinny with big boobs, the girls that had rainbow hair, and super-special pokemon. She wished she could be just like them, just so she'd stop being hated at school. At seven, she was already an outcast. She had Azrael, though.

The little helldog was her best friend, and beat the crap out of anyone who dared to make fun of her. Making problems worse for her, but he cared, at least. Even though the laws of Aeroh decreed that you couldn't be a trainer until you were thirteen, most every child had at least one pokemon.

And to understand them, their parents bought Translators. Luna, not needing one, was one of a few children. When Lorelei found out about these things, she checked them out. Turns out the company, Skygo Corporations, was rumored to check out the people who didn't buy their Translators. If they showed any talent with pokemon, these people soon turned up missing.

Lorelei shuddered, and, concerned for her daughter, bought a Translator. Luna, not understanding, threw it in her closet. She was about seven-and-a-half, (as she declared proudly to the Spinarak and Snover in her backyard), when the man in white came. She was playing the in snow with Azrael, when he walked up.

"Hi, mister. Are you lost?" She asked. "No, Luna. I have grave news; your mother is in the hospital. I was sent to bring you there." Luna, shocked, didn't think of the fact that this man she'd never met knew her name. He threw a pokeball, and a Pidgeot flew out of it's confines. "Get on." Luna did so, and Azrael with her.

He glared at the Houndour, but thought, "_It matters not. It can do no harm." _"You know where to go." He ordered the Pidgeot, who lifted off. "Hey, where are we going? What's your name?" The Pidgeot squawked mournfully. "Oh, my name... I have none, but for you, daughter of the heavens, I am incredibly sorry."

"Why? What's wrong? Where are we going?" Luna interrogated the Pidgeot, who did nothing but shree angrily about these sins of men. Luna clutched Azrael. "Help me..." She pleaded to the heavens in terror. "Someone..."

In Aurice City, Lorelei was returning home from grocery shopping, when she found no Luna in the front yard. "Luna! Luna-li!" Her bootprints and Azrael's pawprints led off, then there were none. "Icia!" She screamed for her Lapras. "Where is Luna?" The Translator buzzed.

"I thought she was with you. Lorelei, this man... he said you were in the hospital. She went with him." Lorelei dropped to her knees, clutching at the snow. "Oh, Christ, _no_." She moaned. She remembered the letter. "_Take good care of her." _She'd failed. _She'd failed._


	2. Halflings, cages, and so forth

(A/N: Good evening. For this disclaimer, I have brought in Mr. Satoshi, aka Ash Ketchum to read. Satoshi!

Satoshi: Ms. Ari-kitty-kiddo-sugar-hooker does not own pokemon. And Ash/ Satoshi Ketuchum is a godamn... HEY! I'm not a pokemon abuser!

Me: Yeah? Tell that to Primeape. And Muk. And poor Pikachu, picking up your slack all the time.

Ash/Satoshi: (sputters): Why... you... PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT!

Me: (rolls eyes): Azrael, use Fire Blast.

(Excessive gore and crispy mouse goodness follows.)

The force of that brought her to tears, as she wept with a mother's grief. Somewhere in the Shining City, the Pidgeot landed. The man was about to recall it, but Luna screamed, "No! He says it hurts him!" The man paused and grinned. "Does he, now? Well, how do you know?" Luna hesitated, but the man raised the pokeball. "Because I can…"

"NO! I'm not _worth_ it, Luna!" She walked over to him. "I'm screwed either way, so don't worry." She turned around. "I can talk to pokemon." He clapped. "Lovely." He took her hand, and nodded to the Pidgeot. "Come." The Pidgeot shreed mournfully. "Oh, Luna…"

Azrael followed behind, and whispered, "Luna, don't worry. We'll make it out, I promise." The last words she heard from him. A bunch of men and women in white coats took away Azrael. "No! NO, AZZIE!!" He fought valiantly, along with Luna, but what could they do?

A child and a Houndour, fighting against five scientists, and their pokemon. "Help me! Help US!" She pleaded, but they turned a deaf ear to her pleas, fighting with all of their strength. Until, suddenly, the Pidgeot who'd brought her swept down on them in a blaze of fury. "You shall not hurt the child!" He tore his way to Luna.

"Come, you and I will flee this place of sin and death." She nodded, and hopped on his back. "Your name is Ezylri." He chirped, and raised his wings in flight—but was immediately brought down by the crack of a gun, and the spiral of a bullet.

Luna felt his body slacken under her. "Ezylri! Get up!" No response. He was dead.

A bubble of blood issued from his beak, then popped. The fight went out of her and Azrael then, and she said nothing as they took her inside the lab, tossing her in a cage. There were only a few children, whose bodies had been left to rot in their cages. She screamed. One corpse was in her cage. It was almost unrecognizable, but it appeared to be a boy her age.

Horrified, she curled up in an effort to block the images out of her head. "Why do they want me? Why am I so special?" She stroked the bars of steel. She didn't feel special, just terrified. She listened to the tortured wails of pokemon, and the nightmares in between. She picked out a crunching, slamming noise next to her, and looked over at the other wire cage. "Hello?" She whispered. "I just want to die! Why won't I die!" The thing moaned.

"Hey, my name's Luna. Why do you want to die?" It looked up. "You? You can talk to me? You're human, how is that possible?" "I can talk to pokemon. It's why they brought me here, apparently. What're you?" It moaned. "I think I'm a Vulpix. Hell, I'm not even sure, after what happened." Luna was confused.

"What'd they do?" The Vulpix shuddered. "They tied an Everstone and a Fire Stone to me, at the same time. Most pokemon were ripped to shreds, but I was too stupid to die." It spat bitterly. "So now I'm an in-between, like the rest of these rejects. And now I'll finally get a chance to die." Luna was horrified. "Don't! Why?!"

The Vulpix raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding. What reason do I have to live?" "I'll be your friend." Luna responded. The vulpix's eyes widened. "But could you please come out of the shadows? I want to see you?" The vulpix shuddered, but obliged. Luna was shocked.

The slim Vulpix body was present, but the tail split into nine sections, and it was Ninetales-sized. There was no crown of fur normally present on the Vulpix and Ninetales heads. The entire body was soot-black, though whether from oil or evolution, Luna wasn't sure.

It wasn't as graceful or pretty as it sounded; it had to struggle to support nine tails on such malnourished legs. Still, Luna was unfazed. "You look really cool!" The vulpix/Ninetales snorted angrily. "Would like to live your life as a Halfling?! I'm a freak!" Luna sat on her haunches.

"Well, I'm here 'cause I'm a freak, I guess. So we can be freaks together!" The Vulpix/ninetales laughing, a harsh, grating sound. "Well, alright. So, where'd you come from?" She told the Vulpix everything about Aurice City and her mother. She told her all about Azrael, and how they trained, and all of her mother's pokemon.

She talked until her throat was rough, in an attempt to keep the Vulpix/Ninetales alive. When she finished, the Vulpix/Ninetales grinned. "Well, I suppose that's a pretty nice life. Mine was rough-and-rumble. My mam and da skipped out, so it was just me, and I was hungry one day, and I decided to root around in the garbage cans behind here. They found me, and, well…" She gestured at the cage with her tails.

"This was the end result." Luna sighed. "Will we ever get out?" "Dunno, squirt. Maybe if we sprout wings." Luna began to wail. "I WANNA GO HOME!" She began throwing herself at the bars, wailing and kicking. "AZZIE! AZRAEL, I WANNA GO HOME! _**I WANT MY MOMMY!!" **_The man in white approached the cage, and opened the door. "Well, Miss Luna, would you like to get out?" She nodded. "Well, come on."

Puuurrreeese, review. Or the bunny in my head dies. Don't let the bunny die.


	3. Are we out of this lab yet?

(Ari: Hello, lovely people! I have here today my muse, Kiddo, to read this damn disclaimer.

Kiddo: (clears throat): Oh. Well, Ari doesn't own pokemon. And she wishes Dawn would shut the hell up, and catch some good pokemon for once. That is all.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Vulpix/Ninetales watched mournfully. "I'm sorry, kiddo." Luna was led to a test facility. The scientists put her in a cage with a tube, leading to another Plexiglas cage. She began to feel fear.

"No, let me out! Please!" She screamed. "I want out!" "Tough!" The man spat. He lowered a weakly fluttering shiny Charizard into the cage. "Push the button! Start the machine!" Both cages began to glow with a white light, which began to hum. Suddenly, the light grew blinding.

"What the hell!? This isn't supposed to happen!!" The man in white screamed. They all heard a pulsing voice.

"_Thou shalt not touch my child!" _The voice thundered. A small pink thing flew into the machine next to her, and rescued the Charizard. Luna felt pressure—silence—light—then nothing. She woke in a soft bubble. "_Hello?" She appeared to be surrounded by darkness. A voice suddenly boomed from nowhere. "Darling Luna, we have come to free you." Another, softer voice whispered, "Dear Luna, you're going to be all right. We've saved you."_

_She struggled against the bubble. "But who are you?" The voice chuckled. "My name? You will come to know it in good time." She refused to be silenced. "Will you set every one of those pokemon free?" She asked the voice. It paused. "If that is what you wish. I will set them free." Luna breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much." The voice began to laugh. "It is no trouble. Go," It said softly. "Go home. Your mother's worried sick. We will meet again." The bubble popped, but Luna called out, "Bye!"_

She awoke; unfortunately, the lab was on fire. "Goddamnit!" She screamed. She felt an itching on her back, and turned around. "Holy crap!" She shrieked. The Charizard's wings had been fused to her body, along with a strange tail. She got an idea. "I wish you away." Instantly, they disappeared. She breathed a sigh of relief, until she realized the building was still on fire.

"AZRAEL!" She fought her way to the cages. True to his word, the pokemon were free. She saw both his and the Vulpix/Ninetales cages were empty, and smiled. "They're waiting outside." She said, "I wish for wings!" The wings reappeared. As she flew, she joked to herself, "Hey, at least they match my hair." She broke a window, and saw a cluster of pokemon, all appearing to be waiting for something. Which was, apparently, her.

"Oh, it is her!" They swarmed around her, brushing against the skin, so desperate were they for human contact. Luna stroked all of them, until she heard, "Awright, bugger off. She's coming with us." "Azrael!" She screamed.

"And me!" The Vulpix/Ninetales piped up indignantly. She smiled. "Yeah, and you. Who needs a name." She'd worry about that later. "Hey, can any of you carry us home?" The Charizard they fused with her roared, flexing it's wings. Every one of the pokemon and Luna climbed on.

"Can you take us to Aurice City? I know where you'll be safe…" The Charizard said, "Of course, Luna." Luna asked, "How do you know my name?" The charizard flew upwards. "Your Houndour told us about you." He told her. Luna nodded. Once she saw the mountains tops, and felt the bitterly soft snow, she cheered up.

"Home!" The Charizard alighted down in front of Luna's house. She banged on the door. "Momma! MA!" A tearful Lorelei opened the door. "What no—LUNA!" She swung her up, murmuring, "I'm so sorry, are you okay, love?" She nodded, and gestured to the pokemon waiting expectantly outside. "Mom, we're going to need food. Lots of food."

The next morning, Luna let all the pokemon head back to their original habitats. Except for the Vulpix/Ninetales, who said, "Luna, if it's not too much trouble, could I—well, stay with you, maybe?" She smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, of course! You need a name, though. How about…Feraia?!"

"Well… okay, fine. But call me Fifi, and I will _hurt_ you." She laughed. "Okay!" Lorelei sighed, walking out. "How have you managed to get two pokemon, when you're not even a trainer?!" Luna grimaced. "Well, um, yeah… I don't know. Can I fight with the kids in town?!" Lorelei sighed. "Okay, but only with Azrael. I don't think anyone would believe us about Skygo, so let's keep Feraia and the lab a secret for now, okay?" Luna nodded. "Right!"

PLEASE, GODDESS ALMIGHTY, REVIEW!


	4. Can we get on with the adventure now?

(A/N: Hellllooo, everyone! I have comissioned a certain pokemon to read this disclaimer; everyone's favorite yellow rat, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika pi, pika. Pika pika, pikachu!

Luna: Erm, he says that Ari doesn't own pokemon. But she does own a Raichu doll.)

The new kids in town, those not from her school, were all fresh trainers eager for what they thought would be an easy fight, but were crushed by Azrael. Luna thought this was hysterical. She did train with Feraia, but only with her mother's pokemon, obviously. The Vulpix/Ninetales was tough, but her body 'malfunctioned', and she lost control of her powers occasionally, probably as a result of the experiment.

Incidentally, she was the same creamy orange and white as a Vulpix, once she had a bath. Three years of training with him had left her the strongest trainer in the city. One day, just before her thirteenth birthday, she beat one last trainer's Squirtle, when Azrael began to glow.

"Mom! Azrael's gone NUCLEAR!!" She screamed. Lorelei laughed. "No hon, he's evolving." She looked back. In place of her small Houndour, an imposing wolf like demon stood before her. She asked_, "_Az, what are you?"

"A Houndoom now, Luna."He responded. She nodded. "I think it's time you set off on your journey, dear." Luna cheered. "FINALLLYY!!" The next day, a tearful Lorelei helped Luna pack. Lorelei instructed her, "Don't tell anyone of your gift, understand? Many bad people would hurt you to have it." Luna nodded. Lorelei told Azrael, "Protect her, understand!"

"_Tell her not to worry," _Azrael told Luna. "He says not to worry, mom!" Lorelei sighed. "Alright, then good luck, dear. Maybe someday you'll be able to beat me." She smiled. "I intend to!" She tore off down the road, Azrael and Feraia at her side.

Perhaps she should explain something she hadn't gone into a lot of detail about; in the Aeroh region, trainers began at thirteen, since, noting the fact that in Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn, there were always stories about how some stupid trainer with his stupid Pikachu were mauled in an accident with some Nidoking they'd tried to capture.

So the region of Aeroh decreed parents were to keep their children at home until they were thirteen, at least. Lorelei sighed. "I worry already." She clomped through the snow until she saw a small indent. "Az, Fera, use Flamethrower!" She told them. They spat out flames until the cave was visible. They all crawled in, unaware of the secrets the region had in store for the albino known as Luna Ashforth.

The next morning, Luna stretched and said, "Okay. GET UP, ADVENTURE'S CALLING!" Azrael bared his teeth, then sighed. "I suppose I can't stop you." "Well, obviously." "Damn." Luna grabbed her bag, and raced through the snow. Sighing, they both followed her. "Okay, the first gym's in… Torezu Town!" She followed her map until she felt the snow melt from under her feet, and… "Damn, I can SMELL the testosterone." "Muscle heads?" Azrael growled.

"Oh, _totally__." _The gym wasn't hard to see; it towered over the entire town. Luna whistled. "You think the dude's compensating for something?" Azrael huffed, and said, "Just come on." Feraia giggled, though. Luna headed towards the mart first, bought a few items, and asked the cashier about the Gym leader.

"Oh, his name's Torrson. He uses fighting types, and he's offensive rather than defensive. You've got dark types? Be careful." Luna nodded. "Okay, thanks." They headed to the gym. "You do have a plan?" "No, but I think on my feet!" "…Because she doesn't have a brain in her head." Azrael muttered, still annoyed at the morning's wake-up call.

"Shut up!" She marched into the gym. "Ah, fresh meat!" One of the trainers grinned. Luna snarled, "I've no time for you cretins; where's Torrson?" "That'd be me!" Once of the most steroidal trainers announced, leaping down from one of the platforms. "Well, great. I'm Luna Ashforth, and I'm here to whup your arse." He grinned. "Oh, feisty! I like you! I won't go easy on you!" He whipped out a pokeball. "Go, Machoke!" The pokemon popped out. "Okay, fighting. CRAP." Luna thought.

"Okay, Az, you're up!" She told him silently. He roared, and flung himself at the Machoke. "High Jump Kick!" Machoke's foot slammed into Az. Luna had an idea. "Az! Crunch, then slam him to the ground!" Azrael obeyed, slamming forcefully. "Yes!" She cheered. The Machoke staggered up, and fell down again. Torrson winced. "Machoke, return!" He flung another pokeball. "Go, Meditite!" She thought.

"Meditite's fighting and psychic, so…" "Feraia, you're up!" She called. "I know, Lu." She leapt out. "Focus Punch!" Luna called, "Fera, strike quick with slash." She nodded, and zipped so quickly, Luna could barely track her. Slamming into the Meditite, the Meditite had another trick up its sleeve; he was faking Focus Punch, and instead used Double Kick. Fera howled, as she fell to the ground. "FERA!" Luna screamed. She picked her up, climbing through the gym wreckage to reach her

. "Oh, dear heart, it's gonna be okay, trust me!" "I'm not okaaaayy…" She joked. She smiled, and carried her over, healing her with a super potion. Alive, but just barely. "Azrael." She whispered, voice deadly with intent. "Destroy. Vengeance." He howled in exultation, leaping at the Meditite. Luna felt a burning sensation on her back, as she watched. Biting back a scream of agony, she yelled, "AZRAEL, USE REAPERSTRIKE!!"

She didn't know what she was screaming, but somehow, Azrael used an unknown move. The black fire glowed nightmarishly, along with the unseen biohazard mark on Luna's back. After the flames died down, the Meditite was definitely unconscious, bleeding all over. Torrson gaped. "You… how…" Luna shrugged. "I have no idea." He gaped. "You will go far, obviously. Here, take the Hammer Badge; you deserve it." She nodded. "You put up a good fight. We'll meet again."

She tore off for the Pokemon Center. "NURSE JOY!" She screamed. "Yes?" Luna pushed Feraia towards her. "Heal her, please…" She nodded. "Wait here, okay? She's gonna be fine." She sat and waited. She was worried to death. She'd never forgive herself if her best friend died. Nurse Joy came out grinning, with an overjoyed Feraia.

"She's fine, as you can see." "Oh, thank you, so much!" Fera yipped, and jumped up. "It's undignified, and I don't care!" She smiled. "Hey, Az. I'm glad you're okay…" They started off, as Luna consulted her map. "The next gym's grass pokemon, so we're sure to kick ass." They growled. Suddenly, Luna realized they were in the Cursed woods. "Goddamnit!!" She screamed. "...This always seems to happen." Azrael sighed. "Especially when I'm hungry."


	5. Christians are Teh Crazee

(A/N: Hello, Schizo's back! Here today, we have Mr. Edward Elric to read our disclaimer.

Ed: Um, Ari doesn't own pokemon. Or me. Why am I here? I'm not even in this...

Ari: No, but you're Michelle's bish. (snaps fingers) KIDDO!

Kiddo: Come on, back to Michelle's house, Edo...

Ed: HELP MEEE!!

This disclaimer is in honor of Michelle, my first reviewer and best friend. Send her love. Oh, and one more thing; Merope is NOT from Merope Gaunt of HP fame. Merope was orginally a star's wife, and that's what this one's based off of. Okay?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azrael hurred. "Not very directive, are you?" "Up yours." "Yeah, that's what I thought." Luna then yelled, "Oh, hell… um, Az?" "Yeah?" He said. "We're lost." They were in front of a beat up, run down village. " 'S not on the map…" She looked up suddenly. What she saw brought her to her knees. The huts were smeared with blood and fur, and the post in the center of the village had three terrible things impaled on it; the tail of an Espeon, the pelt of an Umbreon, and the scythe of an Absol.

Luna felt a sour taste in her mouth, and she swayed, falling on her face. "Oh, goddess, _no_…" "LUNA!" Her pokemon screamed. " 'S okay, I'm alright…" She groaned.

"Miss, are you okay?!" An old man shouted. She nodded. "I guess…" He smiled. "Well, then, child, come stay with us for awhile! God's doors are always open!" "Wha… What are those… things doing on the post?" The old man frowned.

"They're vicious pokemon, who deserved to die. Come now, dinner's almost ready." Azrael and Feraia, hearing 'deserved to die,' hid. They would keep an eye on Luna where it was safe.

She stepped into the dining room. Sparse, but large. The people were dressed plainly, except for the elaborate crucifixes around their necks.

"Family, I bring a wandering sheep. In the name of Jesus, we will save this soul!!" "Amen!" The group thundered. "Now let us give thanks and praise, for the Lord our Master has driven out the spawn of Satan!" Luna was confused. "Um, what spawn of Satan?"

The man thundered, "These beasts they call pokemon!!!" He screamed the last word, spittle flying from his mouth. "They plague this land, defying God's orders with evolution! And the beasts serpentine, oh, the satanic serpentine! They are nothing but agents of hell!"

He started a chant. _"BEASTS! BEASTS!! BEAAASSSTTTSSS_!!!" Luna clutched her chair in terror. "Oh, god," she whispered, but no one heard her. They were in a frenzy now, banging on tables, swinging the crucifixes, and drooling. "_SAVED!! SAAAVVED! BLESSED ARE WE!! __**GOD GIVEN**__!!" _

This last part was repeated, over and over. "_GOD GIVEN! GOD GIVEN! GOD GIVEN_!" Luna fled, screaming.

"Help me! THEY'RE BLOODY BARKING MAD!" She stopped. "..._I know, this is a dire situation, I could die, blah, blah, blah... but, heh, 'bloody barking mad' is the _shit."

She rolled her eyes. Heading as far away from the now-riotous dinner hall, she spotted an abandoned hut. It had the distinct scent of pokemon. She headed in, cautious. There were three pokemon there, slumped over, death and defeat in their eyes and bearing. Luna was stunned. "Um, I thought they killed all of you off?"

One looked up. "Why are you here?" It didn't sound mad, just confused. "I ran away from _teh crazees_..." The pokemon quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes. Because _homicidal_ Christians are always called, _'teh crazees_...'" Luna nodded solemnly.

"See, you understand!" The pokemon's eye twitched. The other stood up. "How… do you understand us?" "I don't know," Luna answered honestly. "I've always been able to do this." The pokemon's eyes glinted with hope for an instant, then it straightened.

"Well then. I am Merope. Absol." The other said softly, "I am Nyeros. The fall of light itself. Umbreon." The Espeon spoke. "…." "She's Cybela." Merope said. Luna recognized it; the Espeon wouldn't talk because of trauma. Her mother's Lapras, Icia, had had the same condition. "So, why did they kill your parents?"

Merope snarled, "I am the finite. The disaster pokemon supposed to bring about the end of the world. My mother was shunned from her pack, and ran with me. Trying to find refuge here, they killed her. _**They killed my mama."**_

She began to break, sobbing hysterically. Luna sat on her knees, and held Merope's head in her lap, and let her wail, as Nyeros continued. "Our mother and father were thought to be unnatural, as they mated outside of their species; and the added bonus of my mother being an Umbreon, it was all they needed to condemn and pontificate." Luna bit her lip.

"Do you want me to help you fight? I think we can beat the people here if we work together." The Absol snarled. "I work with no human." They all turned tail suddenly, and fled out the window. Luna sighed.

Turning back to the huts, she saw the entire group of people watching her, eyes glittering greedily.

"She speaks with Satan's creatures! She's a witch!" The preacher/leader exhorted, arms spread. "And what to we do with witches?" The reply was unanimous.

"_**BURN THE WITCH!!" **_Luna screamed, and ran away, only to be caught by the many people surrounding her. They tied her to the post with the dead pokemon on it, and doused her in slick oil.

"Azrael! Feraia! _STAY AWAY!!" _She yelled. They heard, and watched, powerless, as the man lit the match. The pole began to smoke, and then it burst into flame. Luna screamed as the flames raced up the pole. Behind the bushes, the three pokemon were watching. The Absol shook her head.

"_Mother, forgive me." _She yowled to Cybela and Nyeros, and they followed her out to Luna. Merope launched herself at the ropes, ripping at them, and soon enough, Luna was free.

"Hi! Are you here to help?" Merope sighed. "I don't really have another choice..." The group, angry at Luna's rescuers, rose up. "KILL THEM ALL! DRIVE OUT SATAN!" The preacher screamed. They rose up. Eyes glinted with malice, and oh, there were so many eyes, _so many eyes, so many_—

(A/N: Teh Cliffie strikes! And, so I don't get beat up with crucifixes, I mean no offense to all Christians. Just the ones who try to impose their beliefs upon society. Like the thankfully dead Jerry Falwell. If someone tried to get everyone to convert to paganism, you know what these arse monkeys would do? Bitch and moan until it was stopped. And yet they try to do the same thing to GLBT people, blacks, latinos, women, French, Asian... the list goes on and on. Cut the crap. You want to spread hatred, be prepared when someone calls you out for being a complete sack of bladder waste. Just saying.)


	6. The beginnings of a battle

(Hi1 I'd just like to say, please review! It makes me happy that people like my stories, and I don't want to write for no one. Please read and review! Okay, for disclaimer: I have Michelle, aka Pinkpelt, to read. Go read her stories, goddamnit.

Michelle/Pinkpelt: Sugar hooker don't own pokemon. Or me. Or anything else but Luna.

Added Disclaimer: All pokemon owned by Luna are my own in the games. Which I won copies of, but not the rights to... and I'm confuzzling myself. ON WITH ZE STORY!)

They rushed at her as one wave of death. Luna slammed her foot upward, sticking the knife in her boots into someone's stomach. She slashed the boot from side to side, then pulled it out. "Thank you, woodshop." She was successful for a while, but there were so many people, that she began to lose hope. Until she spotted Cybela and Nyeros. Cybela had levitated the preacher, rending him powerless, and Nyeros brutally slaughtered the villagers, along with Azrael, Feraia, and Merope. Luna picked her way through the bodies, and stood face-to-face with the preacher. She grinned at Cybela. "_Bring me the head of the preacher man_." And she brought a knife down on him, and he knew no more. She stood up, as the wet slap of the preacher's head on the ground resounded. And then the silence. The unnatural silence of the slain. Luna was suddenly aware that she had just slaughtered an entire village. (A/N: Yeah, _oops_.)

"Well, since it's not on the map, I suppose we can burn it down, right, you two?!" Azrael and Feraia nodded. "We're so glad you're safe..." Luna gestured to the three pokemon. "Thank them." She turned to the three of them. "We're burning this place down, you know. If you want, you can come with me. You'll be safe, and I…" "Want to make us lapdogs or slaves, I assume?! Or better yet, killing machines?!" Merope spat. Luna shook her head. "Nah. I just want to be your friend. I don't want killing machines, slaves, or lapdogs out of my pokemon; I want independent, capable friends. As equals, not master and servant, not even trainer and trained. I want you to come with me by your own free will, as friends." They were stunned. The honesty of her words was evident in her eyes. Nyeros bowed his head. "I will stay with you, through everything, and I will be proud to fight at your side, Luna Ashforth." Luna smiled. Cybela nodded. "…Yes." She smiled. "Welcome to the team, Cybela, Nyeros." He yowled happily. Cybela looked down, but smiled. Luna looked at Merope. "And you?" Merope looked at her paws. "Well… you have proven yourself to be a exemplary human being. I have but one question; why don't you care that I am a disaster pokemon? A prophecy was cast at my birth that I would _end the __**world.**_ Do you not care?" Luna shrugged.

"No, not really. People think I'm crazy, or strange, because I love my pokemon more than people, or that I dress the way I do, or that I'm fat, but it doesn't mean all the awful things they say are true." Merope was surprised. She tried one last thing; "I could kill you. I'm strong enough." Luna nodded. "Yep, you could kill me, but I know you won't. I trust you." Merope was truly, finally, stunned. "Well, then, yes, I go with you of my own free will, Luna Ashforth." Luna smiled happily. "Great! Welp, we've got one final task. Burning this hellhole down." Feraia and Azrael obliged, hitting each building with a Flamethrower. As they walked away, Luna mused, "Huh. Didn't know blood was that flammable." The flames lit their way, but no one was still any good at directions. An hour later, after searching for an exit…"Okay, we're lost." Merope sighed.

"Goddamnit, let me lead the way." She sliced a path through the trees, until they ended up in Utahara Town. "I love you so much right now, it's not even _funny_." Azrael groaned. Merope let a small smile escape. "Well, I am awesome." Luna laughed. "Okay, let's practice before we try the gym this time. We won last time by a simple fluke." Azrael nodded. "Okay, since Azrael and Fera are going to do a lot of the fighting, this being a grass-type gym, I think he should go first. Azrael, try to hit that tree across the river." He nodded. It improved accuracy, since if he dipped down, the flames would be extinguished. It took an hour, but his flamethrower soon became perfect. "Fera, you try to use Flame Wheel like we practiced." Feraia nodded, and suddenly, all nine tails alighted. Spinning madly, the tree was soon burnt to cinders. "Alright, I want to see how well you three fight. Nyeros, use that Dark Pulse move you used before." He nodded, and soon enough, the dark aura was pouring out of the rings on his body. It swirled around, and Luna said, "Attack the rock!" Nyeros focused it on the rock. After an instant, the rock shattered. "Nice! Okay, what are your other moves?" Nyeros thought.

"Hmm… I suppose Crunch, Faint Attack, and Night Slash." Luna nodded. "Okay, good. Use Night Slash!" After ten minutes, Luna assessed that Merope was counterstrike-orientated, and Nyeros offensive. "Okay, Cybela. You're up!" She was fast, but her accuracy could be better. She hadn't learned to control her psychic powers. Luna made a mental note to work on it. Then, resting with her pokemon, it hit her; she'd never registered for the pokemon League. "SHIT!" She shot up. "Let's go!" They nodded, following her. It was a strange sight; the girl with neon black and purple hair, albino skin, and black clothes, leading five pokemon straight through town like she was a queen. Almost everyone was staring, including a blonde-haired trainer, him especially with interest. "Wow, why's everyone staring?" Luna questioned. Merope slapped a paw to her head. "Well, let's see. None of us are in our pokeballs, you're blaring music through your headphones, and you look like you've just escaped from a circus or a mental asylum!! So no, I don't know why they're staring, Luna!" Merope screeched, voice dripping with hysterical sarcasm. Luna nodded dreamily. "But what you just said sounds about right." "_**…**_" Merope proceeded to bang her head on the nearest building. "God help me." She hissed. Cybela purred. Luna headed to the giant building reading: "POKEMON LAB AND REGISTRATION." "Sounds right!" Luna knocked on the door. "HEY!" A woman smoking a cigarette answered. Her lab coat was purple, a shade darker than Luna's hair, and her outfit underneath was a soft ocean blue pair of pants, and a silver top. Her strawberry blond hair was smeared in ink, and piled into a bun.

"Oh, hey. You're here for your first pokemon?" Luna shook her head. "Nah, I'm just here to register for the League." The woman sighed in relief. "Thank Jeebus, we're outta pokemon. C'mon in, the other three trainers are waiting. Oh, and I'm Professor Monarch Foxglove Elm. My parents were botanists with a fondness for long names." "I'm Luna Ashforth. I hate to be rude, but are you related to Professor Elm?" She grinned. "Yeah, he's my dork of a brother. He studies pokemon eggs, but I study the myth of Pokemon." "Really?" Luna asked excitedly as they headed to the lab. "Yeah; you sound interested. Hey, how 'bout you come here tonight, after things have died down? I'm sure you'd love to have some company besides your Pokemon!" "HEY!" They chorused angrily. _"Guys, relax. She doesn't know." _She said mentally. Prof. Monarch opened a door, to a small, outdoors lab. Three trainers were waiting there; two girls and a boy. The girls were tapping their feet impatiently; one had reddish-orange hair, and freckles. The other girl had dyed blue hair and brown eyes. The boy was staring at the sky; he was wearing a plain black hoodie. His shirt was a tight black one with AMOUR LA MORTE inscribed on it; his hair was black, down to his shoulders with a few silver streaks. (Yes, I'm being incredibly descriptive, but he will be an important character, and I like describing things. Shut up.) "Okay, well, you're the newest trainers, right?" Prof. Monarch said lazily. The three nodded. "Righto, your names, then?" The orange-and-red girl chirped, "I am Max Hirule!" The blue haired girl whispered,

"I'm Chria Roarch." The boy looked down from the sky. "Um, I'm Salem Falcore." Prof. Monarch nodded. "Okay, well, since my brother was nice enough to send a couple pokemon here, along with a few of his friends, they're quite varied." She released a Cyndaquil, a Chikorita, and a Torchic. "Sorry about the lack of water pokemon. The Mudkip Birch sent has been picked." Salem nodded, and then took the Cyndaquil. "Please god, don't name it Blaze." Luna groaned. "Why?" Luna sighed. "Just trust me, okay?" Max wrinkled her nose in thought, licking her lips. "Erms… okay, I want the Chikorita!" "Chika!" It chirped. Chria petted the Torchic. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, sweetie." Prof. Monarch stood up. "Well, I s'pose you're ALL going to need pokedexes, eh?" She gestured to Luna. "Why don't you tell them your name, huh?" Luna jumped. "Right! I'm Luna Ashforth." Salem looked at her. "Don't you want a pokemon?" He asked softly. She shook her head. "I've got mine! This is Feraia, Azrael, Merope, Cybela, and Nyeros." They inclined their heads. Salem nodded. "Right, well, since we've never fought before, could you fight the three of us?" She nodded. "After the Pokedexes?" Prof. Monarch returned. "Okay, here are the new models!" She handed Salem a silver one, about the size and shape of a dual paperback novel. She handed Chria a red one, Max got an orange one, and Luna got obsidian. She opened it in front of Azrael.

"_Houndoom. The Reaper Pokemon. Folklore says this pokemon is the incarnation of the Grim Reaper, using flames from hell as an attack." _Luna blinked. "Wow." She opened it in front of Merope. "_Absol. The disaster Pokemon. It is said this being only travels down from the mountains to warn people of impending danger." _"See, Merope! You _warn_ people of danger; you don't cause it!" Merope looked unsure, but couldn't help smiling. She opened it for Sythne. "_Umbreon. The Moonlight Pokemon. The full moon sends this pokemon into a trance, bringing back otherworldly power." _"Okay, Fera." The Pokedex beeped. "No data." "Huh?" Luna was confused. "It's probably because I'm a hybrid. Don't worry." Feraia reassured her.Last, Cybela. _"Espeon. The Seer Pokemon. Legend says that this pokemon can see every plane of existence, including the future, past, and events happening in other worlds. _Luna whistled. "Damn, that's awesome." Prof. Monarch said, "How about you all give battling a shot, then I'll register you?" They nodded. "There's some space out back. Come on."

(Okay, read and review! Cookies for all!)


	7. Get to the gore already!

(Alright, I'm tired. Screw this. I don't own pokemon, I own five shining Eevees. Pwned. R&R. For Moriko Hikari, who loves this story. Lots of love.)

They followed her to a small forest clearing. "Okay, all of you can fight one of Luna's pokemon. Okay?" They nodded. "You up for fighting?" Luna whispered. "Oh, god,_ finally_!" Merope groaned. Luna grinned. "I'll take that as a yes!" Max pranced forward. "Me first! Okay, you're up, Moriko!"

"Hello, Luna! Nice to meet you!" "Hi, Moriko." The Chikorita stopped, amazed. "Y-you can talk to us?!" She nodded, then said, "Merope, Aerial Ace!" She struck quickly, slashing with her scythe. "Moriko! Use Razor Leaf!" The Chikorita's summoned leaves sliced through Merope's skin. "I'm fine!"

She assured Luna. "I have an idea!" She nodded. "Do your thing, hon." She surrounded herself and the field with shadows, then used Slash. "…Chika…" Moriko fainted. "MORIKO!" Max screamed. She picked her up. "Oh, do you have a potion?" Luna nodded, tossing her one.

"You did so well for your first fight! I'm really proud!" Max healed the wounds, as Luna bandaged Merope. Chria nodded to her Torchic. "Okay, Elena." Luna thought. "Okay, I think Cybela should give it a shot! You up, honey?" She nodded.

"…I…I…" Luna knelt down. "It's okay, dear heart. Talk when you're ready." She nodded gratefully, then pounced on the battlefield. Nyeros watched with apprehension. "You'll make sure she's okay?" He murmured. Luna nodded. "Of course." While they were all conversing, Salem, Chria, Max, and Prof. Monarch all stared in amazement. "What is she… doing?!" Chria hissed.

"I think she's… talking to them!" Prof. Monarch whispered. "Okay, go, Elena! Use Ember!" The Torchic spat out small flames. "Bela! Use Psychic!" She nodded, and levitated the Torchic; the same technique she used on the preacher. Elena fell, stunned, but only momentarily. "Use Tackle!" Chria told Elena. "Chic!" She ran for Cybela, who used Confuse Ray, causing Elena to trip and fall.

"Okay, Finish her off! Use Psycho Cut!" Cybela nodded, sending the Torchic flying. "Lena!" Eria gathered her up. "You did amazing, sweetie." Luna tossed her a potion, then grinned at Salem. "Well, it's just you now!" He smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Okay, go, Kita!" "Quil!" She chirruped. "Nyeros!" She told him. Grinning, Nyeros tore out onto the field. "Use Quick Attack!" Salem told Kita. "Dark Pulse!" Luna yelled.

Nyeros nodded, and out poured his aura. Kita couldn't see as the aura surrounded her, so Luna yelled, "Use Crunch!" Nyeros had already thought of it, and attacked. "Qui…Quil…" Kita fainted. "Kita!" Salem screamed. Nyeros returned to Luna's side. "She went down easily. That Salem will need much guidance and training, I assure you." Luna nodded.

She came over, and said, "Here, I know how to heal stuff like this. Let me show you." She instructed him on how to heal certain wounds on a pokemon. He nodded, never meeting her eyes. "Thanks, Luna." She grinned, and turned to her pokemon. "You guys were amazing! Sorry about not getting to fight, Fera, Azrael. You'll have the gym!" They purred and yipped, surrounding her. Luna smiled. "Okay, so Professor Monarch, can we register now?"

She was startled out of her reverie, and nodded. "Oh! Of course, come inside!" She took them to machine. "Just type your name in, and you'll get a Trainer Card." Luna went first. "Luna Ashforth." "Pokemon?" The machine buzzed. "Feraia…" She paused.

"Ninetales. Merope. Absol. Azrael. Houndoom. Cybela. Espeon. Nyeros. Umbreon." The machine spit out a card with her name, picture, and her pokemon's names and pictures. "You can change that as you get more pokemon, you know. Just visit a pokemon center."

She nodded, as she put the Hammer badge in. Salem, Max, and Chria all registered themselves, then Salem said, "Luna, if you want, we're not leaving until tomorrow, so if you want to come with us for awhile, you can." Luna nodded. "Love too!" She turned to Prof. Monarch. "Professor, I'll be back tonight, okay?" She nodded. "Okay, see you! Good luck, you three!"

She said to the others. They headed out of the lab. The blonde-haired trainer from town was outside, sneering at them. "Hey. You're registered for the pokemon league?" He was only addressing Salem. "Yeah, but I'm probably gonna do contests first." "Hey! I registered too!" Luna piped up angrily.

"Psh. You? A girl can't be the Champion. It's never been done. (A/N: I wrote this part before D/P, so there was, at that time, no female champ.) Besides, your pokemon look weak. Now get out of my way, I'm going to register." He started towards the lab, but was greeted by a snarling Merope.

"We are NOT weak. Luna is a better trainer by far than you!" Luna was the only one who understood that, and grinned. "Out of my way." He shoved Merope. "Don't touch her!" Luna screamed. She was going to punch him, but Azrael and Nyeros held her back. "Not now, Luna."

Merope snarled at him. "You think you're so tough! Well, FINE! I challenge you, and I refuse to lose to a wanker like you!" Luna yelled angrily. He stared. "Fine. You want to lose, I'll be happy to do it." He whipped out a pokeball. "Go, Tauros!" A gigantic brown bull appeared. "Cybela, you ready?"

She nodded, and faced the Tauros. "Psychic!" "Stomp!" While the two fought, the trainer snorted. "Cybela? You _named _your pokemon?" "Well, of course. They need names." Luna said. He snorted. "Psh. Pokemon are fighting machines; they do the dirty work. That's all they're good for. My dad says the same thing," He said, drawing himself up proudly. People like this one pissed Luna off. People who didn't care about the Pokemon who devoted themselves to those Trainers. "Shut up! My pokemon are my best friends, and I love them!" Cybela stopped. "Love?" She whispered, pausing. It turned out to be her undoing. The Tauros used Tri Attack, and it hit her full force. "CYBELA!" She roared in agony. "My _**BABY**_!"

She tore in front of the Tauros, and picked Cybela up. She petted her, repeating, "Oh, I'm so proud… I love you, Cybela, you're gonna be okay…" She wasn't moving. "SISSA!" Nyeros roared. She placed her in front of Merope. "Watch her." Merope looked surprised.

"Why not Nyeros?" Luna looked at her. "He's going to get back for his sister." Nyeros roared. "Nyeros! Use Night Slash!" She yelled. Nyeros swung with all of his fury. The Tauros staggered, but didn't go down. The Trainer looked surprised, but regained composure. "Tauros! Use Double Kick!" Luna's hoodie flapped in the wind that had been kicked up by the generation of aura, exposing to the others her biohazard mark. "What the hell is that?"

Salem asked. "I've got no clue." Professor Monarch was watching from her lab. "Could she really be…" Luna screamed, "NYEROS, USE OTHERWORLD'S CORE!" The biohazard and Nyeros glowed in tandem.

Suddenly, a sphere portraying another world appeared, and from it, poured a great amount of aura. It struck the Tauros, sending it flying. "Return!" The Trainer spat. He looked at Luna. "My name's Ryura. We'll meet again."

He walked away. "Cybela…" Luna's first concern was her pokemon. "It's okay, I've got a revive." She popped it in Cybela's mouth, then hugged her. "I'm so proud of you and Nyeros." Cybela yawned. "I'm glad… but…sleep now?"

Luna nodded, and grabbed a Luxury ball. "Wow, I just realized you didn't have a pokeball. Okay, well…" She threw it, and it enclosed around a grateful Cybela. Salem, Max, and Chria ran up.

"Are you okay?!" Salem rushed. "Never mind me. Guys, you're all okay?" Nyeros nodded. Merope and Azrael were unharmed. "Luna, what just happened?" Chria asked. "What just happened when?" They were confused. "You told Nyeros to use this weird attack, and this mark on your back glowed!" Luna looked confused. "Umm…"

Salem sighed. "We'll ask Professor Monarch about this. For now, let's go challenge this gym." As they headed towards the gym, Azrael muttered to Merope, "And_ how_ is it that the one thing we came to do in this town was the last thing on everyone's mind?!" Merope shrugged.

"You know, I've been Luna's friend since she was four, and yet her stupidity still amazes me." The gym was pretty much just a converted greenhouse. A sign read, "BACK IN HOUR" Luna sighed. "Thank god, relaxing time!" She released Cybela. "We've got an hour to nap outside, hon." She nodded, putting her head in Luna's lap, dozing off.

"Hey, Luna?" Max asked. "Mhm?" She murmured. "How come you can talk to pokemon?" Luna thought, as she played with Cybela's ears and tail. "Um, I've been able to do this since I was born. I don't know why me though." Max nodded, as Chria consulted a map. "Okay, well, my sis and I have got to head to this town five miles away, and we're not challenging this gym, so we're gonna go now." Luna nodded. "We'll meet again, don't worry!" Max reassured her. "We live in Saorceon Town, and there's a gym there, so you'll come and visit, okay?"

Luna nodded, and hugged them. "Here, take my number." She scribbled it down, and slid it in Max's pocket. "Be safe, and may Mew go with you. We shall see you soon." They headed off. Luna bit her lip, and sat next to Salem. Suddenly, a girl with spinach green hair, a white tank top covered by a pilot's jacket five sizes too big in lime green, and a pair of jeans and sandals pranced up.

"Hi! You're a trainer?! My name's Tolly! Ready to fight?!" Luna blinked. "Um… yes…" The girl was like ten cheerleaders and a butterfly on crack. They headed in. "Okay, see you at the end of the maze!" Tolly disappeared. "Dammit!" Salem said. "How are we going to find our way out?!" Luna thought. "Let's go find a trainer! If we beat them, they'll tell us where Tolly is!" They agreed, and went searching.

(A/N: Okay, I just realized this is an eerie copy of Eterna's gym… forgive me. It wasn't intentional. TT) Luna looked around. "I'm real bored searching… Hey, I've got an idea! Az, Fera, use Fire Spin!" The flames poured out of their mouths, but they kept them controlled enough so that they only ruined the hedges. Luna looked forward, satisfied. "Found you, Tolly!" Tolly gaped.

"WTF? Ha…how…you?" Luna waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay? Do you wants some almonds? I like almonds. They taste good. Ooh, and peppermint. I like that too. And chocolate! Ooh, chocolate with peppermint sounds good! Maybe I can have some after this." Everyone, including her pokemon, was stunned. And bemused at her insanity/stupidity. She turned around.

"What?" She asked innocently. Tolly regained composure. "Well, if you wish to challenge this gym, then I'm the one! Go, Rosya!" A roselia popped out of it's pokeball. "Okay, Azrael! You're up!" He flew to her side. "Posionpowder!" "Agility, then flamethrower!"

Azrael just missed the cloud of spores by leaping on the wall, then spewed a torrent of flames at the Roselia. It hit her, and she staggered, but didn't go down.

"Solarbeam!" Tolly told Rosya. "Az, while she charges, hit her with another Flamethrower!" "Ro..SELIA!" The Solarbeam collided with the Flamethrower, creating a giant explosion. Rosya was knocked out, but Azrael wasn't in much better condition. "Return, Az!"

He loped gratefully to her side. She knelt down, and sprayed a Super Potion on him, and told him, "You kicked ass out there. I'm so proud." He nodded, and fell asleep. "Okay, Feraia!" She skidded out, falling on her face ungracefully.

"…Um…" Luna clapped. "Yay! Circus!" She turned around, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Luna cringed. "Sorry, but it was kinda cool, you've got to admit." Muttering something like, "Idiot…" Under her breath, Feraia faced Tolly's next Pokemon, a Bulbasaur.

"Razor Leaf!" "Agility, then Flame Wheel!" The power of her tails burnt all the leaves to cinders, and singed Bulbasaur. "Hey, you're pretty good!" Tolly grinned. Luna curtsied. "Thanks. But I'm not fighting, it's my pokemon that are so good."

Tolly raised an eyebrow. "Huh… never thought about it that way." Merope said, "Hey, take some damn credit, willya? You're pretty good with strategy." Luna nodded. "Guess so…" Tolly told her Bulbasaur, "Cyanida, use Vine Whip!" "Sauur!" The vines shot out from the bulb, then wrapped around Feraia. Luna had an idea. "Feraia, use Fire Spin!"

The flames spun down around the Vines, burning them to cinders. They encircled the Bulbasaur, spinning like a psychotic top, until the flames died down. Bulbasaur was knocked out. "Return!" Tolly said, calling him back. "Wow, I'm on my last pokemon. Hmm… go, Bellya!" A Vileplume popped out. "Feraia, to me!" "_WTF_?" She thought, but obeyed. "Vileplume's poison and grass. Cybela wants a shot, okay?"

Feraia looked surprised, but nodded. "Be careful, kid." Cybela crouched down, and nodded. "Okay, Cybela! Use Psycho Cut!" She flew at the Vileplume, as Tolly said, "Parlyzpowder!" Cybela missed the worst of it, and just barely managed to hit Vileplume. "Good, Cybela! Use Confuse Ray!"

She sent out brain-distorting waves, leaving the Vileplume confused. "No! Bellya! Use Giga Drain!" It backfired, hitting Vileplume. "One more time, Cybela! Use Psybeam!" It hit the Vileplume full force. "Vi…" It fainted. "Yes! You did it, Cybela!"

Luna rushed out, and picked her up. "Splendid!" Cybela purred. "You rocked!" Nyeros nuzzled his sister. "Fantastic, sissa." Tolly clapped. "Your pokemon are amazing fighters! Here, I think you deserve this! It's the Demeter Badge. " Luna nodded. "Thanks, Tolly. See you again!" They headed out, into town.

"So, what are you going to be, Salem? What are your dreams?" He thought. "I'm... I'm going to be a Coordinator." A spark of pain flashed in his eyes. "Don't cry, Say-Say..." Kita patted his foot with her nose. "Luna, what's she saying? "She says she doesn't want to see you cry. But if you wanna know for yourself, I'm sure Professor Monarch's got a couple extra translators. We'll ask tonight."

Salem looked at her. "Well, what are you gonna be?" "Well, I'm going to be the strongest Trainer in the whole wide world! I'm gonna be HIP LIKE BAD-ASS!!"


	8. A quick and strange history lesson

(Heya! New chapter up, so new disclaimer! Yo, Emo-chicken!

-grabs Sasuke-

Read the disclaimer.

Sasuke: Ari don't owns no pokemon.

Me: WTF? Worst. Grammer. EVAH.

Sasuke: I'm too busy trying to kill my brother to, you know, care.

Me: ...And that's why I hate you so much.

"Well, with your gift, I wouldn't exactly be surprised… There must be so many people who would kill to get it, right?" Luna stopped in her tracks. "_No." _She clawed at her hair, and dropped to her knees.

"_No!" _"Luna!" "They… I… Oh god, Ezlyri…" Salem knelt down. "Luna, what happened?" Azrael and Feraia knelt at her side, as she explained to everyone else. "I… since I can talk to pokemon, they kidnapped me. I was experimented on, which gave me these." She muttered, "I wish for wings, I wish for a tail," and her gifts appeared.

"…Holy…" Salem muttered. "And…" She hesitated. "They were gonna kill me, when this voice came out of nowhere. It said they couldn't hurt me, and then the place blew up." Everyone was stunned. "Luna…" Cybela whispered. "Wow." Nyeros said. "So you do know what it's like." Merope murmured.

Luna nodded, then said, "I wish you away." The wings and tail disappeared. "And they had Fera as an experiment, so that's why she looks like that." Feraia nodded. "Wow. Who kidnapped you?" Luna shook her head. "Dunno. A man with long white hair." Salem gasped.

"Was he wearing blue?" Luna nodded. "That man was Kingston Skygo! He runs Skygo Corporations, Luna!" Luna was shocked. "What do they do?" "They make everything humans need to destroy the earth. Concrete, plastic, glass, pollution, it destroys the planet, they manufacture it." Luna sighed. "Lovely." She shook her head.

"Anyway, the sun's gone down. Let's go back to Professor Monarch's house." They followed Luna back to the lab. Feraia saw she was worried, and nipped her hand gently. "It's gonna be okay, squirt." Luna sighed. "I guess…" Luna knocked on the door. Prof. Monarch opened it. "Hello, Luna. Oh, you've brought the boy. Come in, will you?"

They followed her in. "Luna, there is one legend I have been studying since I was a small child. It concerns the first pokemon." Luna nodded, and said, "You've got it?" Prof. Monarch nodded. "Yes, I do. Hang on, we'll eat while we talk." She sat in a small, cluttered kitchen, and set some drinks and a box of bento at every place setting. "Alright, well, here we go!" She set a gigantic book entitled, "_Myths and Magic Of Pokemon." _She opened to the first page. "I'll read it out loud, so just listen."

"_In the beginning, there was nothing. Then there was Arcerus. He was the Great Creator. But when he tried to create, his creations were without soul. So he formed something out of the chaos, and called it Mew. _

_Mew had the power to bring life to Arcerus' creations. They made three birds; one of Fire, Moltres, one of Lightning, Zapdos, and one of Ice, Articuno. These three immediately clashed with each other, which became the first battle between pokemon. _

_They fought for three days and three nights. Horrified, Mew was about to make them stop, when she realized that their fighting had caused the sea to be formed from Moltres' melting of Articuno's ice, and Zapdos had made the sky and clouds so he could call down thunder. _

_Out of these new things, Mew fashioned the Seabird, Lugia, and the Phoenix, Ho-oh. She was about to rest, until she realized that there was nothing but barren wasteland on this earth._

_ So Arcerus created Shaymin, and she gave her the power to create flowers and vegetation. Pleased, Mew and Arucerus created a few more pokemon; the first non-legendaries. According to fossils, some of these pokemon were: Gyrados, Magikarp, Eevee, Anorith, Lileep, Cradily, Armaldo, Aerodactyl, and Dratini, Dragonair, and Dragonite. Mew was almost satisfied, until she realized there was no time, no stars. _

_So she and Arcerus created Dialga and Palkia, the beings of Time and Space. They filled the sky with stars, and created time. Mew needed someone to keep the balance of time, however, so she created Celebi. Celebi kept both the balance between time, and was able to bring Mew and Arucerus' creations to life._

_ Mew and Arcerus, pleased, created two last things; the sun and the moon. But they gave off no light. So two brave Eevees, whose names have been lost, became the first Espeon and Umbreon. Giving the sun and moon their powers to shine, Mew and Arucerus also created Cresselia to help Umbreon, and Ho-oh was to help Espeon. _

_So Mew and Arucerus fell into a deep sleep. But without them, there soon was chaos. Dialga and Palkia inadvertently created a pokemon called Giratina from their essence. Giratina teleported to an ancient cemetery, where he created two beings from their graves; Regigigas and Darkrai. Regigas immediately rebelled, and from him came three minions; Regice, Regirock, and Registeel. _

_They ripped open a portal to the other side, and began to destroy. Registeel built over the trees, rivers, and lakes, making them gray and lifeless. Regirock crumbled the mountains and volcanoes, destroying almost all pokemon and vegetation. Seeing this, Mew and Arcerus cried out in pain. _

_They awoke, and, to combat the destruction, created two more beings; Groudon, to combat Regirock's destruction and create mountains, and Kyogre, to create more oceans. But they continued to destroy, so Mew and Arcerus created three more beings; Suicune, to purify the oceans and lakes that Regirock and Registeel had destroyed, Entei, to create the volcanoes and melt Regice's icy wastelands, and Raikou, to bring lightning to the world, just to keep the balance of chaos and order._

_ With these pokemon's help, Regigas and his minions were defeated. Darkrai sent them into a deep, deep sleep, and Giratina banished them to the ends of the earth. He went back to his cemetery to keep an eye on them; it is where he remains to this day. _

_Mew, noticing the volcanoes could not be controlled by Entei alone, created Heatran, to live in the tallest of the volcanoes. Arucerus and Mew were about to sleep, when two pokemon fell from the sky; Rayquaza and Deoxys. These titans clashed for five days and five nights, until one more pokemon came from the North Star; Jirachi, which roughly translates to 'Wishmaster'. _

_J__irachi settled their fight, and Rayquaza went to protect the ozone layer, while Deoxys went back to space. Mew, upon seeing the chaos subside, wept with joy. From the tears or her left eye, the ashes of the Great War, and Stardust, the first humans were created. From the tears of her right eye, Soul Dew was formed, giving birth to the first Latias and Latios. _

_Mew was amazed, until she and Arcerus realized that the humans were nothing but shells. So they created Azelf, to give the humans the Willpower to live, Uxie, for the Knowledge to create cities and learn more. And finally, Mesprit, to give the humans the ability to love, hate, feel joy, sorrow, pain, loss, triumph, and everything in between._

_ But before they let Darkrai send them to sleep, they created a daughter, with snow-white skin, and eyes of fire. One who was neither human nor pokemon, but something in between. Mew and Arucerus ordered five pokemon to watch over her and be her guardians. _

_These pokemon are unknown, but some say that they were to be sought out by the girl herself. She was lost to them after that, some say, but others say that the girl was sent to our world, where she lives among humans, and will, in time, bring either great destruction or great creation to the world."_

Professor Monarch finished. She looked at Luna. "I believe the girl in the legends is you." Luna gaped. "Why?" Prof. Monarch sighed. 'Isn't it obvious? You can talk to pokemon, you said someone saved you from the lab and set you free, and, well, white skin and red eyes... you certainly fit the description." Luna thought. "But the five guardians..."

Prof. Monarch said firmly, "I believe the guardians in the legends are legendary pokemon. The best strategy is to seek one of these ancient pokemon out, and get them to give you information." "And get herself killed??! Are you mad?!" Salem screamed.

"Well, she obviously isn't going alone, I presume?" She said, looking over the tops of her glasses. "No way in hell." Salem announced. "Quil!" "Kita agrees, too." Luna said. "Oh, that reminds me; Professor Monarch, do you have any extra Translators? It's getting annoying being the go-between for them." Professor Monarch nodded. "Oh, of course. Here, let me get them." She went back to her lab, and gave Salem six. "Oh, thank god!" Salem said, fastening it to Kita. "Hi, Salem!" Kita said. "Squee!"

Professor Monarch said, "Gaiha Forest is supposedly the home of a Legendary. See if the rumors are true, and ask whatever resides within for more information. But be careful. Not every legendary pokemon is benevolent."

They nodded. "Okay, well, goodbye, professor." She seemed surprised. "You're leaving now?" Luna nodded. "Yup! Lots of stuffs to do, so little time to do it!" The two rushed out, as the Professor just hoped neither of them would get killed. "Okay, so we've gotta buy a few things, then we set off for the forest. Agreed?" "Agreed!" The others chorused. They stopped at the market, and bought pokeballs, potions, and whatever else they could think of. Luna also bought an Absol doll.

"It looks like you, Merope!" She said, hugging it. Merope began to laugh. Everyone stopped. An Absol's laugh is both beautiful and rare, reminiscent of the cries of birds. Everyone was amazed. "Mer..." Luna whispered. She straightened. "Um, yes. Shall we go?" Luna smiled. "That was beautiful." Merope sighed. "I guess... mom always said it was important to laugh..."

They had reached the end of the forest. Luna pointed at the stars in the sky. "Merope, my mom told me a story. She said that when someone died, they turned into a star, so they could be with their loved ones, and watch over the living." Merope pointed to a star that seemed to shimmer in every color. "I think that's my mama." Luna nodded. "Maybe."

Merope cheered up after that, as everyone went to sleep. Until, "MOM! AZ'S SNORING!!" "I AM NOT!" ARE TOO!" "NUH-UH!" "YUH-HUH!" "AGGGHHH! SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU!!" Luna screamed.

"_Godamnit, sonofabitch_." Nyeros muttered, rolling over, covering his ears. "I think I'm traumatized for life." Merope muttered. This got Azrael's attention. "Me too! From that time when Luna got drunk at her aunt Mareth's wedding, and she cursed off her aunt's growlithe. Heh, _that_ was funny." "Ooh, someone else's traumatized for life! And it's my fault! Wonderful! To ze therapy man!" Luna cheered. Merope just stared. "Oh my god." Salem laughed. "I bet she rides in the dryer, doesn't she?" Azrael and Feraia groaned. "_Loves_ to."

(Okay, R&R, sheepies! P.S., Nyeros' new catchphrase is from South Park. Stan says it just like he does.)


	9. Aww kittens!

(Hey! New chapter, and another in like... five minutes, since this one's so short. Yay kittens!

Vita: Psycho here doesn't own pokemon.)

Somehow, everyone fell asleep. All except for Cybela. She stood over Luna. She was presently snuggled in her hoodie, with a pair of headphones peeking out. Cybela sighed, and pressed down close to her. Luna's face was erased of all worries that seemed to rage at her in the day. Nighttime made her free. Cybela sat and stared.

This girl-woman was strange. She was, by her own admission, a fatass, and a loud-mouthed brat, (Cybela didn't exactly doubt the latter), but she truly cared for her pokemon

. Cybela didn't speak because she was a young kit when the people from the village came, she was just a _child_. They didn't care. She saw her mother and father slaughtered without mercy. She and Nyeros were spared through pure luck.

They had been out playing in a hollow. She began to cry. Instantly, Luna awoke. "Cybela? You okay?" Without needing to ask, Luna lifted her into her lap.

"Okay, babe. Tell me." Without any coaxing, Cybela poured out the entire thing.

"...I miss my mom and dad." She said weakly. Luna held her. "It hurts, I know. But I also want you to know that we're your family too, Cybela. And we want to be here to help you." Cybela's feelings hit her in a rush.

Apart from her brother, no one had ever been kind to her. "I...I... Luna?" She looked at her. "Yeah?" Cybela curled up in her lap. "You said you loved me. I just wanted to say... I love you too." Luna smiled.

"I know, Cybela." They finally both fell asleep, and somewhere in the stars, an Espeon and an Umbreon were smiling. The next morning, Luna awoke to her stomach rumbling.

"Mhmmm..." She woke up, and prepared to make breakfast. She'd packed a bit of food in her bag, and it was this she began to make. The pokemon woke up first, then the Trainers. "No... Kita, go AWAY. No want kittens."

Salem muttered. "Wake up, goddamn you!" Kita slapped him with her nose. "Ow! Okay, I'm up. Jee-suh-ssss." He drawled. Salem got up, and was about to feed Kita pokechow, until Luna screeched, "No! That stuff's disgusting!"

Salem looked surprised. "You know?" Luna nodded. "Yeah, trust me. I never feed my pokemon that stuff. Don't worry, my mom gave me a lot of food. They're eating whatever we're eating." She prepared breakfast as the others woke up.

"You know, Salem," Luna said while everyone was eating, "I think you need to train with me after we get out of the forest. Nyeros said you were in need of experience. You okay with it?" He nodded. "But I'm gonna be a Coordinator..." Luna nodded. "But you still need to fight." He agreed. "I guess." After breakfast, they started off.

Without Luna noticing, Salem, glaring, put Kita in her pokeball. This forest was nothing like the foreboding Cursed Forests. Gaiha Forest spoke of peace and mystery. The leaves seemed to shimmer. "Whoa..." Luna was overjoyed. "Squee!" She chased a few falling leaves. A few Butterfree were flitting around on the ground.

"Excuse me? Do you know how to get to the Tree of Beginning?" One of the Butterfree flitted up. "You are Luna?" She nodded. "Yes." The Butterfree sighed. "Thank goodness. Yes, come with me. My name is Skipeia; I will take you there."

She beckoned for the others to follow, and off they went. Ariados spun their webs nearby, and Mightyena playfought in the clearings. The Butterfree stopped. "This is as far as I go. Good luck, Luna!" She walked up to the tree. It seemed to radiate life. "Oh..." She pressed a knot in the bark, and was sucked in. "Sweet baby Jeebus!"

Luna screamed. "Luna? LUNA?!" Salem saw her fall in. "MOM!" Azrael roared. "MOM!" Salem slammed his palm against the knot, and they were sucked in.

Luna had already hit the floor. "Ow!" She looked at her surroundings. The walls were surprisingly a soft green, resembling the flesh of a sapling tree.

It throbbed and pulsed where she touched it. "Wow..." She heard a thud, and then Nyeros' distinct voice. "Well, goddamnit, would you be more careful where you land?!"

She smiled. Merope leaped up. "Luna, where the hell'd you go?! Scaring the spirit outta me like that, it's not funny!" Luna laughed.

"I'm fine, Merope. Just confused as to where we are, but..." She looked around. Salem pointed towards the throbbing opal-colored crystal at the heart of the tree. "Think that's what we're looking for?" Luna nodded. She walked over, and put a hand on it.

Instantly, the orb convulsed. Luna wanted to draw her hand back, but couldn't. "Leggo a my hand!" she screamed. "NOW!" It simply glowed fiercer. Suddenly, it thrust out, as if something was trying to escape. Actually, infact, something was.

The edges of the orb split, and colored goo burst out. Something else clambered out too. A pink, fuzzy... "Kitten!" Luna squealed.


	10. Well, now what?

(R&R, Ash is a Mary-Sue, Spongebob sucks, I don't own pokemon. Happy?)

The thing shook itself, then yelled, "EXCUSE ME?!" Luna blinked. "I thought you were a..." The thing sighed. "Luna Ashforth, don't you know me?" Luna realized, infact, she did. "You're a Mew." She breathed.

"Yeah. Vita. I'm your first guardian, kiddo." She was amazed. "But..." Vita grinned.

"Y'know, there's more than one Mew. Guess you could say I'm your guardian angel... and from what I heard about you, you're gonna need one."

Luna was still amazed. "How am I gonna have five guardians? I already have five pokemon..." Vita shook her head. "Not a problem. You don't use us in battle, so we don't count. _Capische_?" Luna nodded.

"Good. Now let's get the hell outta here. I've been dying to get outta this tree for ages." Luna laughed. Sastisfied, Vita curled up on her head. "Um..."

"Shut up, I like it here. Your head's warm." Sighing, Luna turned to the others. "Laugh and die." They bit their tongues, as Vita waved a hand/paw.

They were out of the tree. "Shall we go?" Vita asked. "We can understand her!" Salem yelped. "Uh-huh. I'm hip like _bad-ass_ and all-powerful; I can do that." On the way back, Luna finally noticed that Kita wasn't out. "Hey, why is Kita in her pokeball?" Salem frowned. "I don't want her out. I hate pokemon."

Luna was shocked. "Why?!" Salem sighed. "It's complicated. I'll tell you when we're alone." Luna was amazed. How could someone hate pokemon? Her pokemon were her best friends. They didn't care she had been made fun of in school.

They didn't care people thought she was ugly. They loved her, and that was that. Overcome with emotion, she knelt down and hugged Nyeros, Cybela, Azrael, Feraia, and Merope. "God, I love you all so much." She murmured, muffled by fur and tears.

They smiled, knowing what she meant. "We love you too, Luna." She stood up, and kept walking, as they followed behind quickly. Once they arrived out of the forest, they realized night had fallen, and it was time to make camp.

They ate hurriedly. Salem stayed up with Luna, Cybela asleep on her lap. Salem whispered, "I guess I can tell you." He began. "My mom, dad, and my older sister, Paige, are all Ace Trainers. Their pokemon are scary, stoic, and have no problem following orders—even if those orders involve hurting a human being."

He pulled up his hoodie grimly, exposing burn scars, and slash marks.  
"The burns are from my sister's Rapidash. The slice scars are from my dad's Scyther. My mom's Golbat left some pretty nasty bite marks, too. Just because I wanted to be a Coordinator." Luna was amazed and horrified at the same time.

"They forced me to take the exam—"Luna interrupted. "Exams?" Salem explained, "You probably didn't take them—your mom's Lorelei Ashforth, right? She's an Elite Four, so they probably skipped you over. But normally, you take trainers' exams and crap. Well, I passed, unfortunately, and they forced me to Utahan Town, and well, here we are."

Luna was about to cry. Then Cybela awoke.

"_Salem. I know what you've been through. My parents were killed by humans. I grew up hating them for what they'd done. And then I met Luna. She knew pokemon were equals, to be treated with respect. She didn't think me or my brother, or Merope were scary or bad. She loves us. It's the same with pokemon; not all of us are cruel or mindless slaves. So trust your pokemon. What your family did was disgusting, but pokemon are only too ready to love you." _

Both Luna and Salem were amazed this time. It was the first time Cybela had really spoken, albeit telepathically. Salem just stared for a moment. Then he released Kita. "I'm sorry, Kita. Do you forgive me?" The Cyndaquil chirped, "Of course!" He smiled.

Luna fell asleep satisfied. The next morning, Luna awoke to the happy sounds of swearing. "Oh, Jesus." She stood up. "Luna, where's the map!?" Luna blinked. "Oh, that? Used it for kindling." Salem screamed, "Goddamn! We've gotta buy a new one!" Luna sighed. "Salem, relax. I know where Yinyio Town is. We'll go there, and buy a map."

Everyone stared. "Wow, that's the smartest thing you've said." Azrael marveled. "Oh, STFU." They started off. Kita had taken a liking to Merope, and had made it her duty in life to cheer up Merope. "Hey, Mer-Mer?!" "_Whaaaat_?!" Merope snarled, exasperated.

"Do you like doughnuts? Sugar's good, don't 'cha agree? I like sugar! It's the same color as your fur! I like your fur! It's so shiny and white! You could hide in the snow and hunt rabbits! I don't know what rabbits taste like, though. You think they taste good? And what about Everlasting Gobstoppers? What about them? Oh, and Trix. Why don' those kids just share it with the rabbit? Or can't he buy his own box?"

Merope couldn't help but smile at the last part. "That little flame-thing never shuts up." Merope muttered, but she was still grinning when she said it. Luna walked next to Salem for a bit, then jumped on his back. "Luna, what the hell?!" He screamed.

"I'm tired. Carry me." He sighed, but did so, until Yinyio Town was in sight. Feraia was the first to scream.

"Oh. My. Gawd." She said. The entire town was populated with hybrid Pokemon. One of the people strolling the streets noticed them, and rushed over. "Oh, splendid! You have brought two of the Halflings!" Luna was amazed. He bowed. "Would you be so kind as to let me escort you to town?" Luna nodded. "I guess..." He took them to a city square.

Along the way, people were cheering at their arrival. Luna was so used to her having to hide her wings and tail, and Feraia was so used to being stared at that this was a shock. These people were laughing and cheering.

The man led them to a humongous white house. "Please, come in." They followed him into an immaculate house. The ceilings and walls sparkled with trinkets and baubles. (A/N: Gawd, I love those words...) "I must introduce myself. I am Richter Good.

I am the leader of this town, so to speak. Yinyio Town is populated by hybrids. We here see them as superior beings of mystery. I am sorry about this rush, but would you like to stay in our town? Human hybrids are rare, and I myself have never seen a Vultales."

"A what now?" Feraia asked. "It's the name for a Vulpix/Ninetales hybrid. Forgive me, you didn't know." Luna thought about it. "Well, we'll stay for tonight, and give you our answer in the morning. Okay?" Richter nodded.

"Please, explore town. You can meet me here at six sharp." Luna nodded. She and Feraia were received warmly around town, and though Luna was a little unsure, Feraia was ecstatic. People here treated her like a queen. As much as she loved Luna and the others, she had always felt like a broken toy around strangers. Not here.

So that night, she asked Luna, while everyone was asleep. "Would you stay here?" Luna shook her head. "No, I want to live my dream of being the greatest Trainer. I want to see the world, not be cosseted in some small town."

"Cosseted?" Feraia said. "Yeah, you didn't notice? We're like _pets _to these people. Like we're amusing little toys. They don't think we're 'superior'; they think we're sideshow attractions!" Feraia was doubtful. Luna sighed.

"It's up to you. I won't be mad if you leave." And with that, she rolled over, so Feraia wouldn't see her cry. The next morning, Luna said, "I'm sorry, but I can't stay now. Maybe after I've seen the world." Richter nodded.

"As you shall. Good luck!" Luna set off. "Mom, where's Feraia?" Nyeros asked. "She... she's—" Suddenly, she felt a weight on her head and shoulders, then an annoyed, "Ow!" Then, a pair of ruby-red eyes were in her face. "_She's squishing Vita_." A muffled voice said.

Luna stared for a second, then screamed, "FIFI!!" "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?!" Vita levitated a few inches away. "I knew she'd come home. They always do." She smiled. Azrael loped up to her. "I thought you'd stay there." Feraia nosed him.

"I wouldn't leave. I couldn't." Azrael growled. "Good. For then I'd have to fetch you." Feraia swatted at him, then grinned. "Aww... one big happy family." Luna rolled her eyes. "You only wish."


	11. Hellhound's Rise

(Ach, here you go. You people are the reason I write. I love you _all._

Aiden: Damn it woman, what did I say about going off your medication?!

Oh, right. She deosn't own pokemon. and... -flips through fics- did you call me your _bitch_!?

Me: Uh... -runs like hell-.

The next town was Hecare City. "Luna, the gym there's Ghost, so you should do well." Salem said. "Oh, good. We should be there tomorrow, too. Ooh! The guide says they're famous for their CANDY STORES!!" "Oh holy lawd." Nyeros muttered.

With that at stake, they made it to Hecare City by sunhigh. Cybela raised an eyebrow. "All this rush for candy?" No one heard her. Everyone was tearing off for the nearest sweets shop. Cybela sighed.

"I'll go buy tranquilizers." Luna stepped in, and instantly, "I believe in Miracles" was playing in her head. "THERE IS A GOD!" And with that, she ran off to go French the candy counters. Twenty minutes later, everyone stepped out with their own weight in candy.

"Wow. I cannot believe you just spent that much on chocolate cherry truffles." Nyeros muttered. "Oh, you shouldn't talk. Look at you!" He was covered in bags.

"This is your damn candy!" He yelled at Luna. "Ooohh, yeah." She giggled. They finally headed to the gym, until, along the way, Luna spotted a piercing shop. She beckoned to the others, and walked inside.

"Mr. Lennoux!" She yelled. He had been her favorite teacher when she was in school. "What are you doing here?" He grinned. "Well, tattooing and piercing, obviously. What's up, Luna?" She looked at her pokemon. "Is there any law against pokemon getting piercings?"

He shook his head. "No, as long as the pokemon consents. I've seen some pokemon with them. These guys want to get piercings?" She nodded, and asked, "Is there anything Azrael can get done? He don't got_ ears_." She explained as if to a five-year old.

He looked at the Houndoom. "Well, I could pierce his tail..." "Bad-ass!" Az cheered. "It's done!" Luna smiled. Twenty minutes later, she walked out with Mr. Lennoux's number in her phone, and pierced pokemon.

Feraia had two piercings in each ear, and one in her eyebrow; she was the modest one. Merope had hoops up the length of her scythe; Cybela had snakebites and piercings up her ears, to match Luna's piercings. Except for the nose and tongue, which was impossible. Cybela liked Luna's bullring, too...

Nyeros had piercings up his ears and tail. And Azrael had piercings lining the arrow-shaped part of his tail, and one in his eyebrow. The other two were amazed. "...Wow." Salem gaped. Luna picked Cybela up.

"We match! Yay!" Salem shook his head. "God_damn_, girl." Luna grinned. "Okay, now I'm ready to go to the gym!" Azrael twitched his tail the entire way, wanting to hear his piercings jingle. They finally headed to the temple-like building. Luna walked in.

"Helllooo?" There was a silver haired boy sitting on the rafters. "Well, hello. I'm Morpheus. You're here to challenge me?" Luna nodded. "Well, I can honestly say you'll be in for the fight of your life!" He opened a pokeball. "Okay, go, Firefangs!"

"_Huh_?" Luna thought. Then she saw the most disturbing thing she'd ever see in a pokemon battle. The growlithe was dead. Here was it's ghost. "Oh... my... god." Luna gasped. Morpheus grinned. "Yeah. I capture the souls of my pokemon as they pass on. So we can be together forever." Luna was about to cry. You could tell the spirit of the Growlithe was in pain.

"He can't pass on." She murmured to them. Azrael stepped forward. "Luna... if I fight... well, I'm the Hellhound, right? The incarnation of the Grim Reaper? If I kill him, maybe he can pass on." Luna bit her lip. "I don't like it, but... okay. Azrael, go!" He shot forward. "Firefangs, Curse!"

She traced the mark on her back, and pleaded, "_Oh Heavenly Council, please ease this pokemon's suffering!" _The biohazard glowed in response. Azrael began to morph. He turned into the hellhound he was.

Six eyes, snarling mouth crammed full of broken-glass fangs, and flame covered paws. The others called their pokemon back, for fear of death. He roared, and Luna screamed in terror. The heat generated from him was burning her—she could feel her skin crack and blister, it hurt so much, ohgod,makeitstop—Az—Az...

The houndoom spat something akin to flames at the growlithe, making it shimmer and shine, then disappear. But he didn't stop there. He tore at Morpheus, whose smirk was changed to a look of abject terror as he was sliced apart by Azrael.

He had no time to scream. Roaring in triumph, Azrael turned to a hysterical Luna. She looked up, and was dimly aware of the blood, snot, and sweat covering her face. Still, she spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Azzie... please..."

She began to cry, which put her in more pain, as the salt stung her face. "I love you... stop...you aren't a killer..." The Hellhound stared. This girl was reasoning with him? He shook his head, and clamped his teeth around her body. (Think of Orihime and Kakei in Bleach.)"Luna! Let me stop him!" Vita screamed.

Luna shook her head. "No... I'll stop him." She struggled to get out of his hold, and succeeded, feeling scraps of flesh being left behind. She collapsed on his paw, and tried to draw her hands up in a hug. "Az." She whispered. "Stop."

It stared at her, then began to dematerialize. "Luna..." But Luna herself didn't hear this. She'd passed out. She awoke in a pokemon center.

"What... happened? AZZIE!" She screamed, shooting up, then screaming again from the pain. "FUCK!" A Chansey walked in. "Hey, ma'am? Where's my pokemon?" The Chansey shook her head.

"They've been in the emergency room for two days. The gym collapsed on all of you. They might not make it, your pokemon. Your friend will survive, but—Miss Luna, you can't be out of bed!" Luna was rushing blindly in the direction of the emergency room.

She fumbled with the knob, and opened it, ignoring the pain. Her family. Her family could _die._ She saw them, enrobed in oxygen masks and tubes. Azrael was the worst.

His horns had cracked; his head was split open, with garish stitches making a ghoulish procession down his head. His tail was bandaged, along with his back left leg. The others were in somewhat better condition.

A few twisted paws, scrapes, broken claws, and cuts; their pokeballs had saved them. Luna's eyes began to well up again. She grasped Azrael's paw.

"Motherfucker, don't die on me. I'm so sorry about this... the idea didn't work. We're not invincible. I should be the one now on this table... you suffered instead. You mean more to me than you'll ever know. I love you. Don't die. I haven't gotten a chance to say I'm sorry."

And Luna walked out. She went into her room, and found Salem there. "Oh, Luna... You saw them?" Luna bit her lip. "Yes." Salem sighed. "Nurse Joy said the others will be fine, but Azrael needs another night. Since the gym collapsed, they're releasing that as the official cause of Morpheus' death. Your secret's safe, so rest. When you wake up, Azrael will be okay. I promise."

Luna sighed, and got into the bed. "Az..." She said, then fell asleep. She didn't know how long she slept; all she knew is that she dreamed of hell.

When she awoke, Merope was sitting next to her. "LUNA!" She shrieked. "Oh my god, you're alive!" Luna nodded, and hugged her. "Merope... god, I'm so sorry. I just..." She began to cry. Merope shook her head. "It's okay, Luna. We're fine. But there's someone you should see." It hit her.

_Oh god, Azrael. He's dead._

She stood up, and on the way out, caught her reflection. She winced. Surgical scars rimmed her neck, and her arms were peeling from burns. "Don't worry, once we're out of town, Vita said she can heal them. They're not deep."

Luna nodded, as Merope padded beside her to the ER. She opened the door. Salem, Cybela, Nyeros, and Feraia were all sitting next to an examination table. Azrael lay on it, perfectly still. "Azrael?" Luna whispered. She got closer. "Azrael?"

She hugged his body. "I loved you. Still do. See you in hell, luvvy." All was silent, until she heard, "Hey, we sure fooled you, huh?" Luna looked down. Azrael's coal-black eyes were shining with mirth and tears. "AZRAEL!!" Luna clung to him.

"Hey! Watch the stitches!" Luna grinned, and shook her head, dancing around the room. "I am so glad you're okay. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you do this." Azrael shook his head. "No apologies needed. We just need to get stronger, then I'll be able to do it!" Luna was unsure. She didn't ever want to see Azrael like that again. Not her little Hellpuppy.


	12. Rachel MARISUE! Really!

(I don't own pokemon. Now, do the Tango Maureen! (RENT joke). I own a kitty. And a Cinnamonroll toy. Aww, it so cute... Okay, review! Oh, and read My God, would ya? I want feedback on that story... even I think it was fucked up. And that's saying a lot.)

But she nodded. "Okay, Az. Now let's get the hell outta here." She looked up. "Where's Vita?" Salem held up a strange pokeball. It was gold, white, black, and green.

"_Veritas in Noctem"_ was inscribed on the ball. "We found this by your bed. Vita said it was for her, and popped in. So this is where she stays when we're in public."

Luna nodded, and took the ball. They went to the front of the center. Nurse joy handed them black balls with medical signs on them. "Here, keep your pokemon in these. Their injuries will heal faster." Luna nodded, as everyone took the balls, and transferred the pokemon in.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Luna said gratefully. "No problem. It's what I do. Oh and this is the Dion Badge; I think you deserve it after all this." Luna nodded, relieved. They walked out and realized; it was silence.

No pokemon yelling and swearing, just them. "The silence... it disturbs..." Salem joked. Luna grinned. "Yeah, not for long. Come on, let's go buy a map." They bought that, and Luna bought everyone's favorite treats." "Okay, the next town is... Hakumen City!" Luna raised an eyebrow. "Twilight?" Salem checked the map.

"Yeah, but get this; the tower in the town is supposed to be where Suicune sleeps! And there's a Contest there! Yay!" His eyes lit up. "So we'll go look for Suicune, and do Contests!" Luna turned to her pokemon. "Any of you wanna try?" They looked at each other, then Merope grinned.

"What the hell, I'll give it a shot." Luna cheered. "Allright! So, let's set off!" Luna put her headphones in, and began to sing. Salem sighed. "Oh lord, here we go." They started off along a path in the middle of a clearing. A pond was nearby, and pokemon lazed around it. Salem stared at them. He pointed at the Seviper curled around a tree. "I have to fight it." He said.

Luna was attempting to talk to "The person in the pond." Feraia sighed. "You going?" Azrael shook his head. "I got her outta the neighbor's backyard when she was a 'nudist-in-training', remember?" Feraia sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Meanwhile, Salem and Kita were fighting the Seviper. "Ember!" It only singed the Seviper, which used Poison Jab. "Alright, Kita! Use Dancing Flames!" Luna looked up. "WTF?"

The Cyndaquil began to spin, shooting flames from her back. It was really actually pretty. And deadly; it hit the Seviper, which was now burned. Salem threw a pokeball at her, and she stayed in. He picked it up. "I... I did it. My own pokemon..." He released her, putting a Translator around her neck.

"Hi! I am Aresna! I love you already, cutie!" She wrapped around Salem. "Oww... my ribs..." He wheezed. Luna giggled. "Fun!" Salem had fainted. She nosed him with her shoe. "Coward." Salem gasped, "Arsena, off, please?" She grinned toothily, and draped herself around his neck. He grinned. "Bad-ass."

Arsena grinned and stretched. Luna decided to leave them with their pokemon, and explore. She morphed her wings, and glided from tree to tree, enjoying the silence, until she heard a pokémon's cries. She flew towards the sound.

It was a feeble fishy thing, lying in a pool of water. Luna winced. She didn't want to be cruel, but this thing was terribly horrific. "Poke." She said, doing exactly that for about five minutes, until the thing yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She shrugged, and asked, "Hey, are you okay?" It wept, 'No... I'm all alone."

Luna, on inspecting it, said, "You're a Feebas!" The Feebas was oddly colored; black instead of brown, and red instead of blue. "My mom left me, because I was too strange and ugly. I've been attacked a lot, too..." Luna's heart went out to the poor thing. "Damn, that settles it! You're gonna be my friend!" The Feebas sniffled. "Really?" Luna opened a Net Ball. "Yup!" She threw it around the pokemon, and it shook three times.

She released it, and said, "Okay, your name is Helalyn." She blinked in wonder. "But, it's such a pretty name, and I'm so ugly..." Luna picked her up. "It's what's on the inside that counts. Like the Elephant Man! See, he was cool. All horribly disfigured and such, but literate, artistic, refined... Come on, we've got to get back to the others."

She met up with them, and Merope rowled, "What on Earth is that?" Luna sighed. "This is Helalyn. She's our newest member!" Cybela nosed her. "Hello, dear. I'm Cybela, and this is my brother, Nyeros." He nodded. "I'm Azrael, her first pokemon, and this is Feraia, our dear glitch." Feraia kicked him. "I'm Merope. Sorry about before, I was confused." Helalyn nodded.

"Okay, well, we're finally off to Hakumen!" Salem yelled, gesturing in the direction of the woods. As they tromped through, Helalyn got more acquainted with the others. As they arrived at Hakumen City, Luna noticed one thing; the girls were like something out of the Stepford Wives. And they were all giggling and whispering about Helalyn.

"_Ew, what is that thing? It looks like the stuff I feed to my Persian..." "Oh, poor girl. Got stuck with such a reject..." "Oh, gross..." _Helalyn's eyes welled with tears. Luna glared at the girls, then hugged her. "Don't worry. You're pretty on the inside; it's more than I can say for them." Helalyn nodded, as Luna dried her tears.

They arrived at the Contest Hall; Salem's face was lit up. "Names?" The receptionist asked. "Um, Luna Ashforth, Salem Falcore." The lady nodded. "What pokemon will you be using?" "My Absol, Merope." The lady nodded. Salem registered Kita. Helalyn was staring in wonder at the hall, not noticing the dirty looks everyone gave her. "Luna?" She whispered. "Can I try a contest someday?" Luna nodded. "'Course!" The Feebas lit up.

"The Contest will be starting in an hour. The rooms are back there." They split up; Luna went to the girl's side of the rooms. They were greeted by 'cute' pokemon aplenty, along with the dumb blonde look-alike owners. "Puke." Luna muttered. Grinning, Merope snapped at a Marill next to her who was sticking her tongue out at her.

The Marill hid behind a girl's leg, who yelled, "What are you and your stupid pokemon doing to my Bubbles, freaks?" Luna curled her lip. "Nothing but what she deserves, bitch."

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm Rachel Marisue! My mom's _Angela Marisue_! She runs this whole hall!" Luna growled, "Pathetic. You're hiding behind your mum?" The girl snorted, "Well, at least my Bubbles doesn't have stupid piercings, you fatty!"

Luna winced. _Fuck_. She then got pissed. Luna snarled, "Your damn rat's too fucking stupid to find her ass with a flashlight." The girl yelled, "Shut up! We'll beat you in this contest, freak!"

Luna pushed her up against the wall, and snarled, "Run home and play with your Barbie dolls, shitstain. My disaster's gonna kick your runt's ass." The girl huffed. "MOMMMY!!" A lady who looked like Tammy Faye Bakker stormed up, reeking of Chanel No. 5.

"Eww. That woman smells like rotten wormfood." Merope muttered. Luna giggled. The woman glowered. "Are you hurting my daughter?" Luna cocked an eyebrow. "Nothing worse than what you did. Dropping her on her head like that, you know. Severe brain trauma, obviously."

She tsked. "Shame, isn't it? Stupidity is so sad." The woman harrumphed. "I know you! You're the daughter of that tart Lorelei Ashforth! She was a brat as well; I saw her when she visited this very hall with her Dewgong. She mouthed off to me as well." Luna rolled her eyes.

"My mum's badass too. Anyway, I look forward to beating your daughter shitless in this competition. See you later, motherfucker, _Roach_." She flounced off to her room with Merope by her side. The woman huffed, and pulled her daughter off. "Come on, Rachel. Time to get ready, darlings!"

Luna rolled her eyes, as she pulled on her clothes. Merope nosed her, as she applied eyeliner. "Luna. She was just like the others, wasn't she? I could tell from your scent; this has happened before, right?" Luna didn't meet her eyes. "Yes." Merope sat down. "Tell me." Luna sighed.

_Flashback "Azrael, no!" Snarling, he attacked a girl's Mareep. "Don't say anything about Mistress Luna!" He roared. The girl screamed, "Star!" Luna held Azrael. "You fat freak! Why don't you and that beast go die!" The girl screamed. She rushed off to tell the teacher. Luna sighed. "Fuck, Az." The Houndour growled._

"_I know, I know; but she shouldn't have said that about you!" Luna hugged him. "I understand. You were very brave, dear heart." Luna sat outside the office, and listened to her mother argue with the principal. _

"_You can't say you blame her; she's made fun of, and none of you do anything about it!" "Miss Ashforth, I understand that Luna's Houndour attacked another student's pokemon. This is not accepta—" "_Azrael _attacked the Mareep because the girl was making fun of Luna!" _

_Luna buried her head in her hands as she began to cry. The girl, Morgan, who had been making fun of her was walking past the office with her groupies, and threw a book at her, smacking her in the head. "Dumb fatty freak. You and your pokemon both are going to hell." She spit. "And I'm a better trainer than you!"_

_Azrael spat a flamethrower at her, setting her designer clothes on fire. She ran off screaming with her groupies following uncertainly. Luna screamed, "OH YEAH?!?! PROVE IT, BITCH!" She turned to Azrael, and Luna giggled. "I love you, Azrael." Azrael growled comfortingly. "I love you too, Luna. I'll always be there." And he was. _

_But what could one hellhound do against the force of children? Luna was kicked, spat on, punched, nasty notes and rumors were spread about her; she was completely alone. When people saw how she talked to Azrael, they shunned her even more. Luna was often coming home in tears and covered in bruises._

_She was a frail child, because of the albino gene, and had a broken bone every two weeks, causing her to be covered in bandages constantly. She refused to let it hurt her, forcing herself to train on the same level Azrael did. Life was cruel towards the young Goth. She was prone to sobbing at random times, and being kept awake with nightmares. She was scared to go to school by the time she was eleven, and Lorelei sent her there with a heavy heart._

_And two weeks before she turned twelve, she was cornered in the locker room. She was alone, except for the boyfriend of Takira, her worst tormentor. He beat her until she was unconscious, and after that, she didn't remember what happened. All she knew was that there was blood on her clothes, especially her pants. _

_Since there was no evidence, it was her word against the word of the school hero, and as she was always covered in bandages anyway, they dropped charges against the boy. Seeing this, Azrael took matters into his own paws; the next day, the school cafeteria was mysteriously set on fire during her tormentors' lunch period._

_Everyone perished but the boy, who suffered disfiguring scars until he killed himself a week later. She thought the hurt would stop, but it didn't. Luna was called fat even more now, since she didn't have a boyfriend, and was a reject. And ugly is a powerful word. So Luna began throwing up her food. This went on for three months, until Azrael found her one night. "Luna! STOP!" He roared. She slumped over the toilet, and began to sob. _

_She looked up at Az, and rasped, "Have you ever felt ugly all the time?" He sat. "Oh, god." Luna began to scream. "I'm UGLY! I KNOW my hair is thin, I KNOW my eyes are red, I KNOW my skin is white, I KNOW I'm fat, I KNOW I'M UGLY!!" She screamed._

"_And... maybe it'll stop hurting if I'm pretty." Azrael nuzzled her. "God, Luna. You're not ugly. I love you, and I think you're beautiful. I know what they say. It's gonna be okay someday, I promise." She collapsed on the floor, and fell asleep. Azrael stood over her._

"_Someday, kiddo... you'll find someone who really, truly, knows how beautiful you are. They'll show you, Luna. They'll show everyone." Azrael insisted Luna be taught at home from now on, and Lorelei happily did so, teaching her everything she knew about pokemon. Luna still thought she was ugly, but kept it private. She'd defeat that demon some other day._


	13. Lucky Thirteen

(Hello people! Please review! Um... yups, we have a special guest here to read the disclaimer. Atlantis the Suicune!

Atlantis: Cu, cune, cuuuas!

Me: ...Yeah, I don't own pokemon. Or the squirrel in my front yard. He's cute!)

Luna finished. Merope stared. "I..." She nuzzled her. "I love you. I never thought I'd say that, but I do. And it will be okay. You have to believe there's hope... you have to believe there's happiness..." Luna smiled, and hugged her. "We look good, huh?"

Luna wore a slightly longer version of a French maid's dress; the lace and front were in a deep red, almost black. Her purple streaks shone against her black hair. Her striped black and white stockings peeked out from legs covered by calf-high combat boots.

Merope wore spiked cuffs on her ankles, her piercings glimmered, the plugs were glowing neon, and a spiked collar glinted dangerously.

Merope roared, and they heard, "All contestants, please proceed to the Hall immediately. Thank you." Luna headed out. Salem saw her, and sucked in a breath. "_God, Luna looks gorgeous." _He found it hard to believe that foulmouthed brat he'd befriended was the same person as the one before him.

He must've said it out loud, for she saw him, grinned, then flipped him off. He shook his head, and laughed. Never mind. "Okay, helllloo and welllcome to the Hakumen Contest Hall! My name is Roderick, and I'll be and your MC! Now let's get started with Round One!" Luna sighed.

"Yes, let's."

"Okay, first up, we've got the lovely Miss Rachel Marisue performing with Bubbles the Marill!" She pranced out on stage and simpered, "Bubbles, gooooooo! Use bubblebeam!" "MAaarrriiillll!" The rat spat out a few hundred bubbles, and they exploded, showering the room with soapy sparks.

"Okay, now use charm!" The Marill purred, and everyone chorused, "Awww..." Luna rolled her eyes as the Marill stepped down. "Uck."

Roderick yelled, 'Next up, we have the lovely Amanda with her Leafeon, Sephira!" The other blond girl threw a pokeball. "Sephira, use Razor Leaf!" The Leaves shot out, and fell in a spiral in the Hall. Luna smiled. It was really quite pretty. "Okay, use Solarbeam!" Leafia blasted out a beam of light.

"Lovely! Okay, next up, we have Donna with her Pikachu, Zap!" "Thunderbolt!" She ordered. The Pikachu lit up the room. "Now Shock Wave!" The yellow rat fizzled. The audience cheered. Luna just spat.

"Lovely! Next, we have Salem Falcore, a new contender, with his Cyndaquil, Kita!" He nodded. "Okay, Kita, Smokescreen!" The whole audience was bathed in smoke. As it faded, they saw Salem yell, "FireFlowers!" "Quiiil!" The Cyndaquil surrounded herself with flames, which began to wave and shimmer. Then, like a flower opening, the flames peeled down in five petal-shaped streams, in the center of which was Kita.

"Amazing!" Roderick cheered. Luna blinked. "Hell yeah it was... jeez, Salem." A few more contestants went, until Roderick said, "And now, last but not least, we have Luna Ashforth, with her Absol, Merope!" Luna grinned. "Merope! Night Slash!"

Merope gathered energy into a giant claw-shaped covering. Her piercings glowed with energy. She roared, then slashed the arena floor. It split in two. Luna grinned. "Now use Aura Sphere!" She'd redone the technique, more to Merope's liking.

A soft aura began glowing darkly in her paws, and spread to the rest of her body. As the orb split, there was silence. Then the aftershock shook the entire hall. Luna grinned wickedly. "I love my life." Roderick was stunned. "Ahh... yes! That was Ms. Luna!" Merope smirked.

"Next up, Round Two; Accessories! Our theme this time is The Festive!" Luna grinned again as she led Merope backstage. Rachel was there as well, smearing makeup on her poor Marill. "Psh. Like you even know anything about festive." Luna clicked her heel, and discreetly sliced the back of Rachel's leg with the tiny knife that disappeared soon after.

"Red's quite festive, especially bloodred, I hear." She stalked off, boots clicking, as Rachel began to scream. "_Nice_." Merope purred. "I know, I'm a sadist. Come on, let's do this!" Luna stopped. "Ewww... I feel so _dirty_ all of a sudden." Merope churred. "Weirdo."

Five minutes later... "And welcome back, to the third, and final round, appearance! First, we have Miss Rachel and Bubbles!" Rachel was wearing a gold sequined dress. Her Marill was bedecked in gold straps that crisscrossed to form a gown of sorts. She wore a few bracelets on each paw. Luna looked at her friends, grinned, and stuck her finger down her throat.

Salem laughed, and Merope smirked. "Oookay! Next, we have Amaaannnda!" The Leafeon wore a pink collar with fuzzy cuffs, along with a pair of glittering earrings. Luna sighed. What the hell was up with this pink obsession? Sweet Jeebus, there had to be other colors registered on these girls' palates... " "Now for Donna!"

The Pikachu wore a party hat, and carried balloons. "Next, we have Salem Falcore!" Kita was wearing a little black tiara balanced delicately on her flames. She also wore a tunic covered in beads and sequins. Roderick clapped, and then announced a few more Generic Grrlz. (A/N: Patent Pending.) Lisa, Mary, Jenifer... Luna rolled her eyes.

"You'd think that _maybe_ their names might've had _some_ thought into them?" Finally, it was her turn. Vita translated for Azrael Arael, as he called out to Salem. "Be warned." "Huh?" Salem thought. Then Luna and Merope stepped out.

"Oh. _HOLYSHITWHATTHEFUCK?_?!" Merope was wearing a red velvet robe, akin to something out of the Elizabethan era, with black braid. Along with the original spiked collar and cuffs, her head was combed into little spikes jelled in red.

She wore silver bracelets that clinked together softly as she walked. Her rings shone, and her plugs glowed red with a little help from Luna. She stepped to the edge of the stage, and summoned a razor wind. Her robe blew open to reveal silver under robes similar to a kimono's. These had swirling black designs that literally moved and swayed.

She roared, exposing multicolored teeth. The audience was stunned, as they stalked catlike back to the wings. Luna grinned at Merope.

"Badass, hon." Merope shook her head. "Thank god for Panic! At The Disco and Shakespeare." Luna laughed. "Yeah." They got her out of the robes, (Luna kept everything else, because, well, _damn._ It was awesome.) and went back onstage for Roderick to announce the results.

"And _heere's_ the moment you've all been waiting for! Out of our three categories, here are the winners! In the category of Most Accessorized, this ribbon is awarded to Rachel Marisue and Bubbles!" The head Generic Grrl got her ribbon, smirking at Luna.

"Next award for most Visually Stunning, this Ribbon is awarded to Merope and Luna Ashforth!" Luna cheered up, and put the shiny rainbow Ribbon in her pocket. Rachel glowered as Luna flipped her off.

"Okay, next, for best Appeal, we have Salem Falcore and Kita!" Salem blushed as he got his ribbon. "Freak. He looks like a tranny." Salem heard Rachel, and bit back tears. Luna snarled, and whispered, "You. Me. Outside, after the contest, you little cocksucker!" Rachel huffed, and flipped her hair.

"I guess I'll beat you twice; once here for All Around Best, and in battle, too." "Roderick took a deep breath. "And now, for the Best All Around Ribbon, we award this to a contestant who truly shocked us all with a dazzling display of darkness! The winner of this ribbon is Luna Ashforth and her Absol, MEEEERROOPPE!"

Luna and Merope were aghast, as Rachel fumed. Luna stepped up to accept the shining silver Ribbon, and put a safety pin through it, putting it in Merope's scythe. "We did it!" She screamed, getting her voice back. Luna nodded. "Yeah, you were badass."

The whole audience was cheering. Her pokemon were grinning like complete lunatics and crying. "You go, mofo!" Feraia screamed. Cybela yowled with Nyeros. Azrael yipped. Helalyn flopped her fins together. Vita gave the devil horns in salute solemnly. Luna began smiling and laughing—then Merope laughed, and the entire audience was silent to hear the rare sound. Merope smiled at that.

As they walked outside, Luna explained what happened with Rachel, and the events that transpired. "Fight her." Vita said bluntly. "Kick her ass." Feraia muttered. Luna nodded. She went to the back of the hall, where a small audience had gathered thanks to Rachel. "Ah. You're here with your tranny boyfriend! You guys should start your own circus!"

Vita flipped her off. Salem and Luna looked at each other. "Boyfriend?" "Girlfriend?" Luna blushed, but shook it off, pulling on her normal Skull fingertip-less gloves. Vita settled into her normal place on Luna's head, sticking her tongue out at the people who stared.

She yelled, "All six pokemon, okay?" Rachel just threw out a pokeball. "Go, Fluffy!" A snobby looking Skitty popped out. Luna sighed. "Wow. A new height of clichéd stupidity has begun. Take note, Mary-sues." She thought. _"Hmm... Azrael hates fuzzballs of stupidity. So!"_


	14. It's not YOUR Lotic, it's MI lotic!

(Hi everyone! Um... not much to say here, except this is gonna be really long. Twenty-five, thirty chapters. Okay, disclaimer:

Azrael: She doesn't own pokemon. Ha ha, loser.

P.S. the chapter name is an inside joke with Pinkpelt. Don't ask.)

"Azrael!" She yelled. Her Houndoom pounced out, catlike, on the field. "Use Tackle!" Rachel yelled. "You think your fluffball can beat my HellHound?! Az, use Crunch!"

He waited until the Skitty jumped, then grabbed her in his jaws, and clamped down. His fangs sank into the Skitty until she screeched. He dropped her, jumping back. "Uhh... Fluffy, use Tail Whip!' It slapped Azrael.

"Crunch and spin!" Luna yelled. Snarling, he did so. The Skitty staggered, but refused to get up. "Return!" Rachel spat. "To me, Azrael!" He roared in triumph, then did so. Luna scratched his head. "Good boy."

He growled appreciatively, then flopped down next to Feraia, as she nuzzled his flank. Luna grinned. "Hmmm..." Rachel yelled, "Go! Sparky!" Luna sighed, as a Pichu popped out of it's pokeball. (A/N: Say that five times fast, I dare you.) "Originality's dead, kids. Oh, kill me now. Okay, um... Cybela! Use Psychic!"

She levitated the Pichu, then, grinning, spun him into circles, until he flopped down, Confused and hurt. Luna blinked. "Good technique!" She called. Cybela purred. "Thanks, Luna." "Alright, use Psybeam!" "Spark!" They collided, and it backlashed against the Pichu.

Knocked back five feet, he fainted. "Grr... return!" "To me!" She knelt down, and scratched Cybela's ears. "Good kitty." Cybela purred. "Thanks." "Go! Shimmer!" Rachel's next pokemon was a Beautifly. "Feraia, you're up! Use Flame Wheel!"

Each one of her tails slammed into the Beautifly, pinning it down. "Finish it! Use Flamethrower!" She spat flames in the Beautifly's face. "Agh! Return!" Luna nodded. "Badass, Glitchgirl." Feraia purred. "Thanks. I try." She sat next to Azrael.

"Agh! Fine, go! Bubbles!" Merope snarled. "Oh, she's _mine._" Merope jumped in, and attacked, using Night Slash. "Bubblebeam!" Rachel yelled, but it was too late. Merope had struck, and the aura made the wounds glow black. "Grr... use Water Pulse!"

It hit Merope, who used Night Slash again to stir the water up until she was free from the vortex. "Merope! Use Faint Attack!" She phased behind the Marill, and clamped down hard until the Marill fainted. "Return!" She tossed out another pokeball as Luna hugged Merope. "Go! Sunshine!" It was a Mareep. Luna froze.

"_Star! Luna, you ugly freak! Get away from her! Star, use thundershock!" Luna scrabbled back, and screamed as the attack hit her. Seeing Morgan start this, the other children ganged up on her with their pokemon. Ignoring Azrael, they focused their attacks on Luna." _Azrael saw the look in her eyes, and was about to fight, when Nyeros stepped forward. "I saw what they did. In my mind's eye, I saw it. I will fight, dear heart."

Luna nodded. Nyeros stalked out, and faded from view—until he appeared on top of the Mareep. Flipping it over, he raked his extended claws out, slashing the skin. "Oh, no! Use Thundershock!"

Nyeros was too quick, jumping off, and swinging her by the tail with his teeth, as Azrael had done. He slammed his body into the Mareep, slashing again and again, taking all of his rage and hate at those who had harmed his _mistress_, his _mother_, his _**savior**_out on the Mareep. He flayed her to a pulp, and stepped back. Roaring in triumph, he returned to Luna.

She stared; then her face broke into a genuine smile. "Thank you, 'Yero." He nodded. "No one fucks with _you_ without answering to _us." "Right!" _Everyone agreed, even the humans. Luna began to cry. "I love you guys, all of you. And I will do the same for you, I swear." And in time, that promise would be put to use.

Rachel threw out one last pokeball. "Go! Bella!" Luna winced. "You think you can handle this, Helalyn—" But the Feebas was already using Ice Beam. "Oh, _lord_." The Bellossom hit back with an Absorb. "Agh! Luna!" "Helalyn!" Rachel snorted. "Why do you even care about that pokemon?! It's so stupid and ugly! It's got no chance against my Bella!"

"LUNA SAYS I'M PRETTY!" The Bellossom snickered. Her Translator buzzed. "Hear that? _Luna says I'm pretty!" _The Bellossom whined mockingly._ "_Well, Luna's an ugly bitch too, so what would she know?!" This angered the Feebas.

"Shut... _up_. LUNA'S PRETTIER THAN YOU'LL EVER HOPE TO BE!! AND I AM NOT UGLY! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I LOOK LIKE! I'M BEAUTIFUL ON THE INSIDE, AND YOU'RE SO UGLY, IT MAKES ME SICK!!" As she said this, she began to morph. "Helalyn?! HELALYN?!" Luna screamed. A beautiful humming noise was all she got. A huge dragonlike creature stood where Helalyn had stood an instant before.

"Holy crap." Luna gasped. "A _Milotic_. _A__Fucking_ _**Milotic**_." Helalyn looked at herself. Her skin was sleek and jet-black now, and her scales shone garnet and opal. "Oh my god!" Rachel and Bella screeched. Luna regained composure. "Use Ice Beam, once more!"

She blew a stream of water, which froze upon impact on both trainer and pokemon. Grinning, Helalyn grabbed a Sharpie out of Luna's bag, and sat, while they struggled, and drew on their faces. "Who's ugly now, bitch?" Luna was amazed, as Helalyn flew towards her. "You're like Vita." She was floating. "Yeah, I can fly sorta, I guess." Luna hugged her.

"You look so pretty... I don't deserve a pokemon like this. I'm not pretty enough." The Milotic nudged her. "Bullshit. Don't you dare tell me you don't believe what you said to me, for then I would have no purpose to evolve." Luna grasped at the fat on her stomach. "But I'm fat. And ugly." The Milotic hummed.

"No. I don't care what anyone says, you're not ugly." Luna nodded, but thought, "_Don't say that. You can't. None of you have ever felt ugly all the time."_ Helalyn followed her out of the ring. "Luna. Holy. Shit." Salem gaped. "I had fun today! We should do this again!" Luna cheered, in an attempt to not cry. "...Luna, you didn't have to do that for me." Salem whispered. Luna looked at him.

"I did, trust me. I couldn't stand one of my friends being insulted. And I don't want to see you cry." Salem stared. Then he blushed and looked away. Luna pointed toward the edge of town. "Oi, I believe that's where the Purity Tower is."

He nodded, and followed her. "Hey, Vita? I was wondering... who were the Espeon and Umbreon who gave power to the sun and moon?" Vita sighed. "I have no idea; I was born after the Great War. Suicune is the first; she might know. We'll see." Luna nodded, as they approached the Tower.

The first sign they got that said everything was going to hell was the note on the wall. Luna squinted to read the red, dripping message.

"_Corruption has ruled over Purity. What will become of this world, godchild? What will become of _our _world?"_


	15. Another cog in the murder machine

(I don't own pokemon. I own a doggy that makes Chewbacca noises when she wants attention.)

They ran inside. "SUICUNE?!" Luna screamed. Two other pokemon were there, slumped over the floor. "Sister..." Luna realized that these pokemon were Raikou and Entei.

"Hey! Where's Suicune?!" Luna screamed. They looked up, ready to kill, until they saw Vita. "It is the child," Entei rasped, "the _godchild_." Luna shrugged.

"Guess so. Anyway, what's happened?" Raikou began, "Our sister was stolen... a Tamer, intent on capturing her, brought a master ball. He caught our sister, and took her away. We didn't arrive in time. We saw him leave for a place he called Aurice town." Luna gaped.

"Holy shit, that's where I lived!" They looked up. "He had blond hair, and cold, cold, grey eyes... he said he was capturing our sister for his son..." It hit Luna. "Ryura." The others gasped.

"Raikou, Entei, listen to me! We have to get to Aurice Town, quickly!" They saw she had a plan, and knelt down. "Get on." Luna and Salem took Entei, and Raikou took the pokemon.

They were there in mere minutes. They were the originals, fast as the wind. "We have to find my mom. She'll help us!" Luna yelled. "MAAA!" She screamed, running in the direction of her house.

Lorelei was outside, playing with her Vaporeon and Dewgong. "Huh? LUNA! MY BABY GIRL!" Lorelei screamed. And then she saw Raikou and Entei. "Oh. _My god_. Dammit, Luna, I thought I told you to be careful!" Luna grinned. "I know. But can we come inside? There's a few things I've got to explain..."

They all went inside, and Luna saw the most disturbing sight she'd seen all day; Lance, the Dragon Master, was sitting at her kitchen table. Eating HER frosted mini wheats. _Bitch_.

"Holy shit! Mom, what's _the _Lance doing here?! Eating _MY _mini wheats!?" Lorelei grinned. "Well, he came an hour before you did. He said his Dragonair detected something was wrong, and he came here. He's an old friend of mine, don't worry. You can trust him."

She sighed. "Sorry, I'm just kinda paranoid. Anyway, mom, you've gotta meet my pokemon." She gestured to Helalyn. "How'd you get a Milotic?! Do you know how RARE those things are?!" Lorelei shreed. Luna said simply, "Because no one knows they evolve from Feebas, I bet."

Lorelei gaped. "I didn't know either, until recently. This is Helalyn." She hummed a greeting. "This is Merope." She gestured to the Absol. Lorelei looked amazed. "Wow."

"Tell her I said hi, and thanks for the attention." "She says hi, and thanks for the attention." Luna repeated. "This is Cybela." The Espeon rubbed her head against Lorelei's hand. "Hello, dear." "This is Nyeros." He yipped.

"And this is Vita, my first guardian." Lorelei and Lance both gasped. "A Mew?!"

"Yeah, hi." Vita sighed. "Never just hello with you people, is it?" Luna giggled, then said, "She says that Arcerus is my father. He left me here, and you found me, mom." She gaped. "That's..." Luna said, "Read the legend of how the world was created."

She found her book, and flipped through it, reading the last page. "...So it is true." Lorelei sighed. Luna hugged her. "You're still my mom, no matter what." Lorelei hugged her back. "And that means the world to me." The others stared. "_Awkward_..."

"Anyway, so, mom, have you seen a blonde-haired man go through town lately?" Lorelei thought. "Yes, and I think his name was Yoruchida Yuusei. He just moved here; his son's a trainer, Ryura." "I FUCKING KNEW IT!!" Luna screamed.

Lorelei jumped. "You met him?!" Luna snarled. "Yeah, and he was a complete asshole." Lorelei sighed. "Of course." "What do you propose we do?" Lance asked. "We go find Yoruchida's house, break in, rescue Suicune. Any questions?" She counted her plans off on her fingers, and then looked up. Salem raised his hand.

"Yes, I've got one; ARE YOU _**CRAZY**_?!! THE MAN CAUGHT _SUICUNE!_ HE COULD KILL US!!!" Luna nodded, as a steely glint came into her eye.

"Perhaps. But I will not let Corruption rule over Purity. No more." They all saw that glint of determination in her eyes. Salem snapped his fingers. "I got it! We have the snakelike pokemon slip in through the windows or something, and we have one of them unlock the door!' Lance nodded. "Brilliant, Salem! Okay, go! Gawan!"

A Dragonair flew out. "Helalyn, Arsena, you go too." The Milotic and the Seviper nodded. "We're on it.' Aresna squeezed Salem's ribs one last time, and they shot out, Gawan leading the way. "So what do we do?" Lorelei asked. Luna smirked.

"Grab a few knives. We might have to fight." Luna slid out her knifeboots. "And I suppose we should eat. I'm starved." Lance rolled his eyes. "Are you for real?" Luna nodded.

"I guess. Am I the only one who wants tacos?" They sighed, but followed her downstairs. Ten minutes later, Helalyn called out telepathically to Luna, and Luna led them all to a house that seemed more like a mansion. "This is where our sister is." Raikou snarled.

Luna nodded, and flew off. She flitted from window to window, and called, "She must be in the basement! I don't see anything!" Lorelei and the others hefted themselves over the fence with the help of Raikou and Entei. "So..." Suddenly, Arsena popped out.

"Hi! There's a tunnel under here! Follow me!" Luna slid down the cold metal tube first. "AGHHHH!" Everyone screamed. People collided with one another as they fell into the basement. Then Feraia called out, frustrated,

"Goddamnit, could we find a Legendary without falling on a painful floor?!" Luna giggled. They rose up. "This way!" Aresna slithered to a door on the left. "Goddess is in here!"

Luna opened the door. "_Child. You have come." _Suicune rumbled. Luna began to cry. Suicune was chained to the wall, but these chains glinted evilly. They kept her tethered through something otherworldly.

"Suicune, we've got to go! Your brothers are waiting for you outside!" Suicune shook her head. "I'm afraid it is too late..." "Indeed it is." Luna jumped, and turned around. Yoruchida was leaning in the doorway. Behind him was Ryuura. He, at least, looked uncomfortable.

"Why are you here? You have come to take my gift to my son? He is to be the greatest pokemon trainer ever; for that, he needs great pokemon. This creature is his." Suicune spoke.

"_I belong to no one. I am friend and Guardian of the Godchild, Luna. You shall not have me." _Yoruchida's eyes hardened. "I don't think that's for you to decide. Well, since apparently, Raikou and Entei are outside, we may as well kill the defiant one."

He pulled out a gun, and headed to Suicune. Luna thrust herself in front of her, just as Yoruchida pulled the trigger. There was a bang, a scream, a roar, another's scream, then silence. And black.


	16. Just think ponies!

(Don't sue, I don't own. Okay, so, work with me, I've been writing a lot, sorry about the wait!)

Luna was in a cold black bubble. She heard laughter. "_Dear Luna, you are certainly brave. You sacrifice much for pokemon. You are your father's child, all right." "Who are you?" Luna asked. "I am Regigigas. I am here to offer you a proposition. Will you work with me to destroy the world?" He purred. Luna screamed,_

'_What the fuck?! No! Why would I do that?" Regigigas was silent. And then he laughed, high and cold. _

"_Dear Luna, do you not want revenge? I have seen the humans' crimes against you. You do not want to make them pay?!" His voice dropped dangerously low. "For do you know what that boy did?" Luna shook her head. "He raped you." Luna began to scream._

"_NO! NONONONONONONONONO!!!" She slammed her hands against the bubble—and it popped. _Luna awoke in her old room. Her pokemon were in various places on her bed. Azrael was at her side, sleeping like a stone lion ornament.

Feraia was curled on her legs. Merope sat on her chest with Cybela. Helalyn had used her body as a pillow for Luna. Nyeros prowled around the bed. Vita was, as always, asleep on her head. Luna's face was wet with tears. "Guys?" She whispered, her voice hoarse. "I have something to tell you." Instead of cheering for joy, for they knew this was important, they sat.

"I met Regigigas... and he said... Azrael, you remember Hunter, Takira's boyfriend?" Azrael growled. "Regigigas said he... he, raped me. In the locker room, remember? And then that fire happened..." Azrael roared. "Well, at least I'm even happier you killed them all, Azrael." Feraia hissed. Luna was shocked. "What?!" Azrael huffed. "Luna-li, I had to. They dared to harm you, and now _this_!" A protective, vengeful, hellbent glint appeared in his eye.

"And they shall not touch you ever again." Luna was moved to tears. "You..." He licked her face. "I love you. I would kill for you. I have. I will not let anyone harm you, regardless of the consequences to myself." Luna hugged him. "If you ever have to go back to hell, I promise I'll go with you." He howled. "Luna?" A certain blond-haired boy came up. "Ryura, what the hell?" Merope raised her hackles.

"I... well, I want to apologize for what happened with my dad, and what I did. I talked to Suicune, and I guess... I figured a few things out. That pokemon are special, for one. And that treating them like tools is cruel. I watched your pokemon these past few days, and they didn't leave your side, not even to eat. And I guess I wanted a bond like that with my pokemon. So I released the vicious ones my dad gave me, and got my own, for a change. And I just came up here to see if you were really awake, and..."

He knelt down by Merope. "I'm sorry about my behavior towards you, Merope. I ask for forgiveness." She huffed. "Yeah, but do it again, and I'll eat you." He smiled when Luna translated.

"Okay, well, you should come downstairs. Your mom's wearing a hole in the floor pacing." Luna laughed. She got up, and everyone immediately followed behind. "LUNA!" Everyone screeched as she walked down. "You're alive!" Lorelei cried. "Um, yes. Obviously. Unless this is The Sixth Sense all over again." Lorelei laughed.

"Your friend's waiting outside. Salem has a surprise to show you." "A PONY?!!? _**FINALLY**_!!" (A/N: Inside joke, don't ask...) She ran outside. Salem stood there with two new pokemon. "Aww, no pony..." "Um..." Salem blinked.

"Don't ask." "Anyway, look! I caught another pokemon! And Kita evolved!" An Eevee was perched on his shoulder. And Kita sat there. "I'm a Quilava now! Badass, huh?" Luna nodded. "And this is Nightvein." He trilled, "Hello, Luna-friend!" Luna smiled. "Hello, Nightvein." Arsena hissed. "Luna, Salem's been worried. You sure you're okay?" Luna nodded.

"Suppose so. Anyway, how'd you get an Eevee? Aren't they rare as fuck?" Salem nodded. "Yups, but apparently your city's PC system is broken, and Bill came out to fix it. He gave me an Eevee he'd just bred." Luna nodded.

"Thank god, at least it's a believable explanation." She was about to head back, when Ryura yelled. "Luna, wait!" She turned around. "I want to fight you. Fair, this time." Luna shrugged. "Okay. Come on, guys!" Her pokemon bounded out of the house.

"We can't stay much longer, you know," Vita informed her. "We have to get to Karihi City soon." "Why?" Luna asked. "Jirachi is to awaken in five days. And she knows the Prophecy Regarding The Heir." "To what?" Luna asked shakily.

"To your birthright." Luna sighed. Vita wasn't talking. "Alright, three on three!" Ryura said. "...Because, frankly, that's all I've got." He threw a pokeball. "Go, Skellig!" It was a Gengar. Luna whistled. "Wow. Okay, go, Nyeros!" He leaped in.

"Crunch!" "Shadow Claw!" "Track Seven!" Luna screamed. "Huh?" Vita sighed, and put on a stereo. "Darkwave Surfer" By Aural Vampire began to play. "Ok_ay_..." Ryura sighed.

"Use Shadow Ball!" It passed through Nyeros. "Bad move, ghostie." Nyeros used Night Slash, and Skellig fainted. "Return!" He waddled back to Ryura's side.

"Good job, Skellig. Okay, go! Enthe!" An Oddish headed out. "Oddish!" Luna nodded to Feraia. "Use Flame wheel!" Feraia did so, hitting the Oddish nine times.

"Enthe, use Giga Drain!" The Oddish was healed, but Luna called, "Fire Fang!' Feraia's muzzle burst into flame, and she bit the Oddish. "Odi...Oddish..." Enthe fainted. "Oh, no! Good job, Enthe!" Ryura recalled her. "Alright, this is my last pokemon! Go, Nyra!"

Out popped a Meowth. "Okay, Cybela! Use Psychic!" Cybela used her signature move, and the Meowth staggered. "Use Slash!" He scratched Cybela, but she shook it off, and used Psycho Cut. The Meowth fainted.

"Return!" Ryura nodded. "Well, I got my ass kicked. See you guys, okay?" Luna gaped. "You're leaving?!" He sighed. "Yeah, duh. Gotta get stronger. I will see you later, okay?" "Okay..." Luna nodded. He headed off, disappearing into the trees.

"He's gonna get hit by a branch." Merope predicted. Sure enough... "OW_! FUCK_!"


	17. COTTON CANDEH!

(Don't own! Send support to Pinkpelt; I think she's grounded... we can only hope not...)

Luna began to laugh as they headed back to the house. "I knew boys were fuckwits." Luna headed outside to where the dogs were. Raikou stood up. "Godchild, I must return home. If you ever need me, I will bring the wrath of the skies with me."

He sped off, as Luna waved. "Godchild, I must go. If you have need of me, you need only to call my name. I will be there." Entei said, and then he too sped off. Suicune lazed in the snow.

"Luna, thank you. You have proven yourself to be the rightful Godchild. Shall we go to Karihi City, you and your mate?" Luna blushed. "We're FRIENDS!" Suicune raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "As you shall."

Luna went in, said goodbye to her mom, and growled at Lance, "Break her heart, and I'll eat yours." She hugged both of them, waved, and flew out of the house, Salem chasing behind her. Lance sighed. "Wow. Is she still pissed about the mini wheats?" Lorelei shut the door. "There are no words, I know." Luna and Salem got on Suicune's back, and away they went.

"Suicune, you need a name. I feel uncomfortable calling you after your species... does Kalisha sound okay? My mom said—" "It means purity in the ancient language of pokemon. Yes, I think it is most fitting." "How'd you know that?" Salem asked. Kalisha laughed.

"I invented the language." Salem nodded. 'Oh, yeah." "Hey, Kalisha? Vita doesn't know who the Espeon and Umbreon were, the ones who gave power to the sun and moon. Do you?" Kalisha thought.

"I believe their names were Areslea; that was the Espeon. The Umbreon was Hadreas." Luna nodded. "Did they ever have kits?" "You think that your Espeon and Umbreon are descended from them, don't you?" Luna nodded.

"It is certainly possible. But I cannot answer that; the stars are not my territory. Rayquaza or Jirachi may know; we can ask them." Luna nodded. "Luna, we shall be there soon. You and Salem rest, okay?" Luna nodded. She turned back to Salem.

"Night, Salem." He flopped down next to her, Nightvein and Kita keeping him warm. "Night, Luna." She fell asleep. He was awake, however, and sat and watched her for awhile, muttering to herself in her sleep. All the while, Luna slept on, snorting every five seconds, making everyone in a five-mile radius jump.

A while later, Salem woke her up. "Luna, look!" She stretched. "Oh, wow!" The city was amazing. The buildings were tall and dark, the spires reaching towards the sky. "Wow. It's like Hammer horror threw all their sets out here." Salem laughed.

"I guess so. Come on, let's head in." They walked through the city square, and saw that there was a fair going on. "Whoa." Luna gaped. Lights winked, rides spun, and there was...

"COTTON CANDEH!" Luna screeched. Salem rolled his eyes, but followed her. She bought two and held one out. "Want one?" She asked. He took one, and walked with her.

"Wow, I can see why Jirachi'd sleep here." Merope was being petted by a bunch of little children a little bit away. One of the kids looked up. "Is she yours, ma'am?" The young boy asked timidly. A well-loved Absol plush hung from his hand.

Luna nodded, and said, "You want to play with her, I guess?" The kids nodded. "Yeah! Please?" Merope nodded. "I'll be fine." Luna sighed. "Alright, but be careful with her."

Luna stayed close, going on a few rides, and just having fun. Merope couldn't stop talking about the kids on the way to the pokemon center. "And one of them even got on my back! She was really easy to carry, so I ferried her around a little. It was really cool!"

Luna laughed, as they headed in. There were a few other trainers there already; three girls, and a few boys. Luna sat down, and let her pokemon wander. "Hi!" One of the girls said, walking up. "What's your name?" "Luna Ashforth. Who're you?" She said. "I am Diana Sonca! This is Razor!" She gestured to a Bulbasaur at her feet.

"You're here to see the fair, right?" Luna shook her head. "Um, I guess. I'd love to, but I've gotta do a few other things, as well." Diana nodded. "Oh, cool. Hey, want to hang out with my sister and my friends with me? We're going to be here for a week or two."

Luna nodded. "Alright, guys!" She gestured to her pokemon. Diana stared at Azrael as they sat down. One girl with wine-pink hair said, "Wow! How'd you get a Houndoom?!" Luna was surprised. "What do you mean?" She asked. "What are you talking about?! Those things are so rare! They never show themselves to people! Houndour, too!" Luna was shocked.

"I thought it was because no one liked them that there weren't any." The girl shook her head.

"No, people want them because they're so powerful. I mean, yours is a fighting machine, right?" Luna scratched Azrael's head, contemplating this. "I guess..."

"Was he a family heirloom? He's been in your family forever, I bet!" The girl's eyes glimmered greedily, imagining the powerful lineage Luna must've had to get a Houndoom. The girl shook her head. "No, people want them because they're so powerful. I mean, yours is a fighting machine, right?" Luna scratched Azrael's head, contemplating this. "I guess..."

"Was he a family heirloom? He's been in your family forever, I bet!" The girl's eyes glimmered greedily, imagining the powerful lineage Luna must've had to get a Houndoom. Luna shuddered at the word 'heirloom'.

"Okay, Rikha. Enough." Diana warned. Luna shook her head.

"It's okay. And no, he's not a family heirloom. My mom trains water pokemon. He saved me from a pack of Poochyena when I was four." Luna, however, thought.

"_If he's so rare, like this girl says, and they never show themselves to humans, why did he stay with me?" _Luna realized she'd never asked Azrael why he had saved her.


	18. Damn Wishmaster

(I don't own pokemon, and I'm getting carpal fucking tunnel. Enough already.

"Okay, sorry about that. My name's Rikha Sonca. I'm Diana's sister. This is our friend, Loreena Bizetka." She gestured to the girl with neon red hair. "And these are our pokemon!" Rikha had three; a Buizel named Outisala, a Charmander named Szeren, and a Zubat named Nightmare.

Diana had four; Razor, Vire, a Raichu, Rin, a Mightyena, and Shuka, a Sandshrew. Loreena had three; a Hoppip named Ichigo, currently floating around the room, a Wartortle named Zeera, who was smacking his tail into Loreena's other pokemon, a Seadra named Dracul. Luna sat on a chair, gesturing lazily to the others.

"Okay, these are my other five; this is Cybela, Nyeros, Helalyn, Merope, and Feraia." They all nodded. "You know, it's bad luck to have so many dark pokemon on your team!" Rikha chirped happily. Luna rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's just superstition. They're just jealous because dark pokemon are too powerful for them to handle."

The dark pokemon present howled in agreement. Salem came up from healing his pokemon. "Oh, hi." He said, raking his eyes over the newcomers. "What about dark pokemon?" "They think it's bad luck to have so many dark pokemon on one team." Luna explained. Salem shrugged.

"Ah, who cares? You going to bed? We've got to go to the Temple of Falling Stars in the morning." Luna nodded. "Night, everyone." "Night!" Luna waited until everyone had fallen asleep, and then woke Azrael up. "Azzie?" She whispered. "Yeah, Luna?" He looked tired, and surprised Luna had woken him up.

"Well, I was thinking... that girl said that your kind don't normally appear before trainers. Why'd you come to me, choose to be my partner?" He hurred. "Luna, I saved you because..." He paused. "Well, because, I'd been watching you for awhile, before the attack. You were such a strange child, so much like me. Our species had rejected both of us, and we were both still proud creatures, after all that had happened.

I felt we were kindred spirits. Humans and my kind do not coexist for one reason; most humans are fueled by a greed and corruption no one but pokemon seems to notice." Luna was stunned.

"Huh?" He sighed, and explained, "Simply by never doing anything but battle your pokemon; that is the first step. The next step is a lot more fatal to the pokemon involved; seeing them as less than living beings, or creatures worthy of respect.

It is this desensitizing notion that makes most trainers—or worse, _Tamers_, abuse their pokemon, or box them away forever. Or abandon the ones that aren't strong enough. This is noticed by pokemon, and the rumors spread, reinforced when we are captured against our will, and see the same things. We are strong, yes..." His voice trailed off.

"But sometimes, I feel as if it is a curse on my kind, rather than a blessing." Luna was horrified. "But WHY?" She asked. Azrael saw she was depressed, and laid his head on her shoulder.

She looked at him, a few tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. "On the human race's behalf, I'm sorry." Azrael hurred, and nodded. "It is not your fault. You are special." They fell asleep then, both knowing they had found an inseparable friend and devoted guardian in each other.

The next morning, Salem and Luna snuck out from the center, and climbed on Kalisha's back. "You know where to go, right?" Luna asked. Vita and Kalisha nodded. They sped off, and in the morning mist, the Suicune looked like the goddess she was. Luna honestly was stunned into silence for once, and stared forward.

A while later, Kalisha whispered, "We're here, godchild." Luna jumped off, Salem at her side. "Whoa." The temple sparkled silvery-blue, and individual gemstones in the shapes of starbursts glittered. Luna touched it. "I'm supposed to go in, right?" Vita nodded.

"Yeah." Luna walked in, feeling infinitely self-conscious. "Wishmaster?" She called out.

No one answered her, so she walked in deeper, disappearing from sight. At this, her pokemon bounded out after her, Salem right behind them. She was nowhere to be found. "LUNA?!" Salem screamed, but got no answer. She was advancing to a chamber in the temple. "_Only with sacrifice may this tomb be opened."_

Luna sighed, and bit her thumb, smearing the blood on the stones. They absorbed in acceptance, and two of the largest stones slid away to reveal a center. Luna walked through, and gasped. Lying on stars themselves slept Jirachi. She the Wishmaster, Calmer of Space and Sky, the fabled granter of wishes. It gave Luna an idea.

"I wish you'd wake up." Instantly, Jirachi's eyes snapped open. "Woot!" Luna yelled. Jirachi stirred. "You are... the godchild?" She asked softly. Luna nodded. "I guess, yeah." "Who is already traveling with you?" Jirachi asked.

"Suicune and Mew." Jirachi nodded. "Everything goes as planned. Thankfully." Jirachi rose up, and followed Luna.

"I am sorry about the toll. It was the only way to keep Hunters out." Luna nodded. "Alright, hold on to me. I'm bringing everyone out, so stay still." Luna clutched Jirachi as they teleported to the mouth of the cave.

Luna assessed the scene; she was gripping onto a pokemon that looked like Tinkerbell, and everyone was staring. "Wow." Salem said, standing up. Mew and Suicune stood next to Jirachi.

"It is good to see you again, sister." Jirachi nodded. "It is good to be here, for I will be needed in the upcoming fight." Luna was confused. "What fight?" Jirachi shook her head. "Not yet. Let us get to somewhere more secluded."

"How about the route to Skiesta City? We need to go there anyway." Salem suggested, checking the map. "Hmm... a good idea. Let us be off, then." Jirachi began to explain as they climbed on Suicune's back, racing through the forest. Jirachi was mdeitating, and she just wouldn't shut up, much to the discomfort of everyone else.

"At the height of a lunar eclipse, she will arrive, upon the back of the wind and water." Jirachi chanted. 'It is the first line of the prophecy." Luna groaned. "I suppose I'm a part of it?" Jirachi raised an eyebrow. "Naturally."

"Dammit." Luna humphed. "As I was saying, this prophecy is recorded in no book, but entrusted to me by Arcerus." Luna sighed. Just her luck. She couldn't just go get it from a bookstore. "Well, what's it say?" Jirachi took a breath.

"_As the Sun and Moon combine,_

_The girl will arrive, she divine,_

_On the back on wind and water she rides,_

_The flames of hell be by her side_

_Time has flown to be with her in strife_

_As the disaster comes, the end of the world on the edge of Death's scythe_

_The Sun and the Moon will find their kin_

_And the demons residing in the body of two_

_One whole has surfaced, loyal and true._

_The Riverdragon shall aid_

_He who rules the seas_

_And the three birds_

_Of ice, fire, and thundering skies_

_Shall be entangled in the Great Giga's lies_

_The Phoenix shall be called from on high to raise the dead_

_And the girl will walk where humans dare not tread_

_The Great War shall be born again_

_The victor, this time, shall fall in the rain,_

_From the layer between sky and space,_

_The girl will settle a fight, for a world of mesh and lace_

_She shall mourn in the ancient Cemetery—_

_Meet the beast that lives within_

_And the Illusionist shall fall from grace_

_Bringing to rise the enemy without a face._

_The sun shall stop, the moon will fall, _

_And darkness will defeat us all._

_Unless we bring_

_The key to Heaven's gate_

_And if we do not arrive with the Five in time—_

_Our efforts shall be too late."_

Luna blinked. "Parts of the Prophecy are muddled and unclear, I know. But they certainly describe you." Jirachi told her. Luna shook her head. "It's not that, it's just that it seems like it's out of order." Jirachi shrugged.

"Possible." Luna nodded. She stared at Salem, who was playing with his contest ribbon. It hit Luna that Salem was with her in this shit, and in doing so, leaving behind his dreams.


	19. For a Horror story, the titles are nuts

( I don't own pokemon; bits of fluff in this chapter. Don't like, pick it off.)

Luna began to cry, pulling her hood up so the others wouldn't see. She decided. She would tell him to go, follow his dreams. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Salem's hair was falling in his face, his pale face and raven hair clashing nicely.

"Luna? Are you okay?" His hazel eyes glinted with concern, his face quizzical. She took a deep breath. "I think." He frowned, but said nothing. He simply held her the whole way to Skiesta. When Suicune had brought them there, Luna turned to him.

"Salem... I... I don't want your dreams to be crushed by something I have no control over. Go. Follow your dreams, have fun, live, and _live_, damn it! Live without me! _GO_!" She turned and ran, tears running down her face in rivers.

She curled up in a tree hollow, sobbing hysterically. "No, no, no. Salem... Saaaallleeeemmmm..." She moaned, rocking back and forth. "Don't go, don't go, don't goooooo..."

She stood up, and screamed, "WHAT KIND OF MOTHER AND FATHER ARE YOU?!" She punched the tree, and felt the skin on her knuckles break. The pain was a distraction.

It felt no worse than everything else. After a time, she stretched, and noticed the sun had set. Sighing, she dried her tears and headed back to the outskirts of the city. She stopped short. Salem was preparing dinner, stoking the flames. He looked up. "You're back. Good, dinner's ready." Luna marched up to him.

"You bastard, I told you to go follow your damn dreams, dammit! Get your ass to... Contest...ing." He laughed. "And you _actually _thought I'd leave you? Are you nuts?" She blushed, and looked away.

"_None of your damn business whether or not I'm crazy_." She muttered. He laughed. "Oh, Luna..." She looked up.

"I didn't leave because I didn't want to leave the girl I said I'd protect." Luna blinked. "Um_, what_?" He sighed, and tapped the side of her head with his knuckle. "Wow, you're pretty dense." He pulled her close. "You're my friendI won't leave you. I can't.Got. It?" Luna gaped.

"I, um, guess, well..." The pokemon were all staring. "Say it, say, it..." Helalyn muttered, feelers crossed. "Track five!" Merope muttered. Vita rolled her eyes, and put on 'Friday I'm in Love'.

"Is it even Friday?" Azrael asked. Feraia glared at him. "Shut the fuck up, you're killing the moment."

"I... lo—" Nightvein bounded through the bushes. "Guys, guess what! I found a berry... but then I ate it. So... I don't know." Feraia's eye twitched.

"ARGHHHHH!! GODDAMNIT, SON OF A BITCH!" Luna and Salem stared. "Oh...kay..." She laughed. " Right then. G'night, dork." Salem stuck his tongue out, but it didn't matter. Luna had fallen asleep.

The next morning, they headed into town. It seemed quite normal. The town was quiet, had a few trainers, some people, et cetera, et cetera, and so on... except for the giant mansion in the center of the town. Luna blinked. "Whoa, damn." Salem rolled his eyes. "Very intelligent, Luna."

"It's six in the morning, and I haven't had coffee. Say it again, and you _eat your own bowels_." Salem inched away, and pulled up his hood. "Shutting up." Nightvein sniffed the air.

"Uck. It smells like birds." Luna checked the map. "Yeah, this is the place where the Flying gym is." They trudged into the town square, two exhausted teens and their pokemon. Merope ended up dragging Luna along the ground.

"C'mon... god... dammit!!" She exhorted, yanking her along. Luna snored. "Don' wna..." Merope huffed. "God." Something caught Luna's eye.

A poster, which read, "_LOST: EEVEE. ANSWERS TO THE NAME IO. REWARD: 1,000,000_ _POUNDS." _Luna gasped, and shot up. "We've gotta find this thing!" Salem raised an eyebrow.

"And this being the _same_ person who always said that _if a pokemon runs away, it must have a good reason, you should let it be_, blah, blah, blah..." Luna glared at him, right eye twitching, as her tail shot out, straight out and puffy.

"Duck." Azrael and Feraia warned. "Why?" The others asked. "Because when all this happens, she goes _le bezerko_._" _Azrael said solemnly. Sure enough, as we've all come to expect from Miss Murder...

"_SALEM, WE'RE POOR, I'M SUFFERING FROM LACK OF CAFFEINE, AND I HAVEN'T HAD ANY DAMN CANDY IN TWO WEEKS!!! SO YOU CAN TAKE MORALS, AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR-" _The words that followed soon after were too obscene to be published_, ever_, not even with my foul mouth. Salem blinked five minutes later.

"Are you done breaking the sound barrier? Because if you are, I think we might have a shot at finding this Eevee, if it hasn't run away in terror at your voice to the kingdom of the Mole People." Luna glowered, but nodded, setting off. Vita shook her head.

"_What were the Great Goddess and God thinking when they created this child?!" _Jirachi turned to her, and answered. "Obviously not much."

Luna shot off, heading up to the mansion. Her mom was an Elite Four, but they didn't live in anything like this. This place had gold glaze on it's gold layering. Which was covering gold fucking bricks. A girl of about six lounged out the window. She had artfully arranged white-blonde curls, and she looked screamingly bored.

Luna clicked her tongue. She must be the Eevee's owner. Why on earth would anyone leave a place like this? It was the lap of luxury. Hell, this kid was probably born with six silver spoons shoved up her ass. Luna kept on.

The woods surrounding the town were circular, so Luna decided to check around there. She went off, not knowing where she was, or where she was going. ...As usual.

"Hello? Io, are you here? I need to find you... _coffee's at stake_... please?" She groaned. She heard a rustling noise. Turning around, she saw a Jolteon. "Oh, hi. Have you seen an Eevee, like, yea high, called Io?" The Jolteon cocked it's head.

"You can talk to us?" Luna sighed. "Yeah, Luna Ashforth, Godchild, defender of Pokemon, Chosen One, World-Saver, blah, blah, blah..." The Jolteon nodded. "I will show you." Luna squeaked. "COFFEE!" She followed the Jolteon to a clearing in the woods. As she did, she muttered, "_Shit, I need a business card. Saying all the stuff if really annoying." _

The clearing was a packed floor of dirt, with small, rocky caves on both sides. There, about five or six of each Eeveelution played. Luna gaped. "Wow." The Jolteon nodded. "These are my pack. I am the leader, Heohen. The Eevee you seek is no longer an Eevee, but rests over there." He twitched an ear towards a small Flareon in the corner.

"Hey, Io?" Luna came up to her. She rolled over, and glared angrily at Luna. "Oh, great. You've come to try to take me home?" Luna sat. "No, not if you don't want me to. I just want to know why you left." She stretched.

"Not because of the girl, certainly! Charitas was such a sweetheart, but her parents were horrible! They expected me to be a tame, quiet, pet! If they'd wanted that, they should've gotten something else! I have the fire of eternity in my veins, _and it shall not be quenched!"_

Luna bit back a small laugh. While she was very serious, this foot-high Flareon bitching and raving was funny as hell.


	20. And where's the horror? MOVE ON!

(Own no pokemon; I want my cookies to be done! They're still in the OVEN! Godamn oven...

Yes, Jirachi is rather duty-bound. Really, I don't know where this came from. I mean, the movie Jirachi was so nice, and got everyone candy. Hopefully, soon enough, my Jirachi will be like that. Please, god.)

She paused, looking Luna up and down. "But I do want to see Char. You may take me home; however, if I am rejected, I will stay as a part of this pack permanently." Luna nodded; just then, Salem crashed through the trees.

Nightvein, Cybela and Nyeros all looked at the Eeveeloution colony with interest, until; "Cybela! Nyeros! Is it really you, kits?" A grizzled old Umbreon padded over to them. "Um, who're you?" Cybela blinked. The Umbreon grinned toothily.

"I'm Hizeru. I am your grandfather." They blinked. "But... that's not possible." Hizeru shook his head, and grinned again. "Your mother, Sangria, and your father, Reara, ran away from this pack, to start a new life together. You were so tiny then, you must not remember. Where are your parents, dears?"

Cybela began to wail. Oddly, Nightvein came to comfort her. "Don't cry, Bela. They still love you." Cybela sniffled, and buried her nose in Nightvein's flank. Nyeros said, "They're dead." Hizeru shook his head. "I am so sorry." Nyeros blinked. "I know." He sighed.

"So, you travel with this girl now, this 'godchild'? Do you really believe a _human _can save pokemon?" Nyeros nodded. "A normal human? No. Her? Yes."

Hizeru sighed. "We can only hope. As it is, she's the only thing we've got." Luna gestured to Ieara. "Salem and I will go take Iaera back. Bela, Yero, you can stay here for awhile, if you want." They nodded. "We'll stay too. Give you and Salem some alone time..." Merope grinned. "_Hate... you..."_

They started off. Luna stared at the sky. "Wow, it's late." The sun was almost set. "Hey, Salem?" He looked at her. "Yeah, Luna?" "...Would you die for me? If this Great War happens again, would you?"

He stared at her. "Luna. Great War or not, I would indeed die. If it kept you safe, I would do anything." Luna blinked. "Then I will do the same." There was nothing more said. Nothing more needed to be.

They headed up to the mansion. Luna knocked on the door. "Hello?" A pompous looking lady stepped up. "Oh. What have we here?" She drawled. "I got Io!" Luna gestured to the Flareon.

"You're certainly mistaken! My daughter's pet was an adorable Eevee, not this... thing!" Luna winced, when she saw Io cry. "Mom? Who is it—IO!" The kid from before ran down the steps. The Flareon's head shot up.

"Charitas!" She lept into the girl's arms. "Thank you..." "Salem, and this is Luna." She nodded, and hugged Io. "I missed you... please don't leave..." Io smiled. "No, not anymore." The woman bustled over.

"Oh, dear, this simply won't do. Eevee's are in vogue this season... don't worry dear, we'll get you a new one..." Charitas looked up, glaring at her mother.

"Mom, this is my pokemon! My _partner!_ You can't replace a pokemon, 'cause it's not in fashion!_ You can't take her_!" She gestured to Luna and Salem. "Come upstairs." They followed her. She opened a door to a pink nightmare. Pink dolls. Pink bed. Pinkeye. (Totally in VOGUE.) She flopped down on the bed.

"I know this seems weird. My mom and dad are just overprotective." "Why?" Salem asked. "Well, see... I have this disease that stunts development. I think it's called Turner's disease. I'm actually fourteen. I just_ look_ six." Luna and Salem gaped. "But... why haven't you gone on your journey yet?" Charitas sighed.

"My parents think I'm gonna drop dead if I so much as cough. They wouldn't let me go on a journey if their lives depended on it." She began to cry. Io nuzzled her. "Oh angel, don't cry..." Luna sighed, and stood up. She couldn't believe she actually had to tell the kid this.

"Run away." Charitas looked up. "What?!" Luna rolled her eyes. "You heard me. Go. Io can protect you, you're obviously loaded, and you can hide if they try to find you. Here, this is my mom's address, and Professor Monarch's. Get to them; they'll help you. Leave." Charitas' eyes welled up.

"Goodbye, Luna..." Luna waved, and headed out. "Bye, Charitas. Maybe I'll see you someday..." Salem followed her out. "You do realize we're still poor?" Luna stopped. "Oh. FUCK!" Salem smiled.

"Well, it's not too big a deal. We'll just have you beat the Gym Leader." Luna rolled her eyes. "Right. So I make the cash?" "Right!"

"...I hate you." They started back to the Eevee colony. "So, she left?" Luna grinned. "Yeah, Heohen. Her and Charitas both." The Jolteon nodded. "Perhaps it was better this way." He flicked his mane of needles.

"I think there's something you should see, boy." Salem followed Heohen, confused. "Oh. My. God. Nighvein!?" A Umbreon was lying on his side. His rings shimmered amber, a darker color than Nyeros'.

"Salem?" Nightvein stood up. "You. Are. An. Umbreon. Explain." Salem hissed. "I did it for Cybela..." "Why?" He looked down, and scuffed the ground. "I love her." Luna and Salem stared at each other, and began to grin. Luna sighed dreamily. "Oh, that's so amazing... does she know?" Nightvein shook his head.

"Not yet. I want to surprise her." Luna nodded. "Where is everyone?" Nightvein flicked his tail. "Over behind the vines." The vines split to reveal a cave. The Eevee clan sat solemnly at attention to Heohen.

"Where's Nightvein?!" Luna heard Cybela screech. Nightvein padded up behind her. "Cybela?" She turned. "Hi. I'm right here." She sat from shock. "I did this... for you. I love you, Cybela." Cybela just stared. Then she began to purr.

Their tails entwined, as Nyeros looked on. When they were saying goodbye, and heading out, Nyeros turned to Nightvein. "Treat her well, or I'll kill you. Slow." Nightvein gulped, and nodded. Cybela churred. "Men are weird."

"And don't I know it." Feraia told her. They left the tribe, and finally headed towards the gym. Luna pushed open the door, and was instantly lifted up, along with the others. "AHHH!" She looked down.

There were HUGE fans, that caused so much air, they were lifted up. "Oh, lord." They were levitating. There was another girl up there, as well. She was wearing goggles, a jumpsuit, and a skirt on over it. Her eyebrows seemed to fly off her face, probably from years of sitting on the fans.

"Hi! I'm Fiona! Ready for my challenge?" Luna blinked. "Why are you levitating us?" The girl cocked her head. "...Cause it's like flying." Luna sighed. "Oh, lovely. Is this how you're going to fight?" The girl nodded.

"Yeah. But my gym has a few rules. One, you're out if you hit the floor. Pokemon, too. Gotta stay afloat." Ready?" Luna stood. "I guess. Go, Helalyn!" The Milotic flew out, calling, "Loooo-tiic!".

"Okay, go! Vivia!" An Altaria flew out. Luna cheered. "Dragon and flying, yes! Helalyn, Ice Beam!" She shot out a jet of water, freezing on contact. The Altaria's left wing froze up. "Okay, good! Aqua Tail!"

"Dragonbreath!" The two attacks collided. "Another Ice Beam, other wing!"

The Altaria, wings frozen, fell to the ground. Fiona winced. "Okay, return!" She tossed out a pokeball. "Go! Escala!"

A Pidgeot soared out. Luna gulped. "Ezylri..." She nodded to Cybela. "I have an idea." She explained it telepathically; Cybela would use Gravity, and send the Pidgeot to the floor.

It worked; the Pidgeot was down in a matter of seconds. Fiona blinked. "...Well, that's never happened before." She handed Luna the fifth badge wordlessly, and walked away, muttering about purple cats and spaceships.

(A/N: This shall soon get gruesome... a bit of humor for now, ne?) Luna laughed, hugging Cybela. "Nutjob." They headed outside.

"Alright, you're done. Good. We must go." Jirachi told her. Luna's eye twitched. "Okay, something's up. Every time we win a match, something else fucking comes up." Salem rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's a goddamn _conspiracy_."

Luna nodded. "Damn straight." He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling his eyes twitch.

"For someone who uses sarcasm so liberally and frequently, you sure as hell don't know when someone's directing it at you."

Vita nodded. "That's what she said." Everyone just groaned.


	21. Well, that's one way to do it

(Don't own pokemon. OKAY?! Christ!)

"What?! No! We have to go to Aquiline town! The contest is there!" Jirachi raised an eyebrow. "Are you insane? You have duties, Luna. You are the Godchild. You will fight." Luna shook her head. "No! I don't wanna!"

Jirachi yelled, "Are you insane? You must do this! We _expected _this, we _hoped_ for you!" Luna stamped her foot. "I don't want to do this! I didn't ask for this, and I don't want to fight!" Jirachi floated down so they were face-to-face.

"Well, learn to. We must go." Luna bit her lip, but climbed on Kalisha's back. "Do not worry. Jirachi is just nervous. Something is coming, Luna." Luna sighed, and sat with Salem.

"Salem, don't worry. When I'm done with whatever it is they want, we'll take Vita and Kalisha and run like hell." He laughed and nodded. They ran to an ocean, which shimmered in the eyes of the group.

"Well, we can't get across, let's go—AGH!" Kalisha was racing across the water. Laughing, she said, "Really, Luna. I am the goddess of the waters." Luna sighed.

"I tried." Salem looked away, laughing. They skimmed for awhile, until Kalisha stopped suddenly. "It is worse than I thought. Run." She tried to turn tail, but suddenly, someone shocked her. "Hey!"

Luna looked up. It was Zapdos, the great bird of thunder. "Leave her alone!" It wasn't trying to hurt her, however. It was trying to get away from the rings caging it. Which now sucked up Luna and the others. 'Oh, fu—" Luna didn't finish; the rings lifted them up into some sort of spaceship-thingy.

And who stood there but Kingston Skygo. "Hello, Luna. I see you've arrived." Luna beat her body against the cage. "Bastard! I'll kill you!" She fumed. Kingston laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." Feraia, Azrael, Merope, Cybela, Helalyn, and Nyeros all looked at each other. "_Oh, she'd do more than try." _

Kingston observed the group gleefully, seeing the Legendaries and just fucking rare pokemon. Because Milotics are a bitch to catch.

"Now, this is a surprise..." He observed the scene. "Oh? What have we here?" He glanced at Mew, Jirachi, and Suicune. "Well, a Suicune, and Jirachi, and—oh, my." He breathed. "A Mew." Vita spat at him.

"Eff off, biznatch." He laughed cruelly. "As you shall. It will not matter soon." He turned to the board. "I am going to capture Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. And I will call Lugia up, and the Great War shall begin again."

"But how do you know about that?!" Luna screamed. She turned to Jirachi. "What the fuck?! I thought only the Legendaries knew!" Kingston then interrupted what would have been a MAJOR pissing contest.

"My master has told me the legend. And everything else." Luna gaped. "Regigigas." Kingston nodded. "And he has promised that I will live, after all other humans are gone. A nice settlement, no?" Luna screamed, "He's lying!"

Kingston shook his head. "No, certainly not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am to capture the other two. Then," he grinned, "this show will begin."

Luna slumped down as he walked out. "Jesus Christ, anyone wanna take bets on how long he lasts?" Everyone raised their hands.

Luna looked around at the dock. Zapdos had been brought up as well, and was banging against the cage. There were a few humans as well; two boys, two girls, and their pokemon.

"Hey! Kid!" She called to the boy. "You gonna try to get us out?" He nodded. "Pikachu! Thundershock!" It tried, to no avail. Merope and Cybela sighed. Using claw and telekinesis, they tore and bent open bars.

"Should we leave him?" Merope growled, gesturing to the boy. Luna sighed.

"That's not nice... even if we should. But we might need him for a human sacrifice. You never know."

Azrael snorted, and broke the lock. "Thanks! My name's Ash." The orange-haired kid said. "Misty." "Tracey." "Melody." Luna inclined her head.

"I'm Luna." She strode over to Zapdos' cage. "Hey. You want out, right?" He beat his head against the cage. "Free me, my lady." Luna, with Merope and Azrael's help, wrenched open the cage.

Zapdos flew out. "He has my brother and sister. They are fighting still." "Why?" Luna asked. "They are forced. He wants to call up Lugia. The Great War is starting again, and we are powerless to stop it."

As he said this, Merope felt her body tingle. "No." She breathed. "No." Luna asked him, as they raced down, "How long?"

"I believe it should be... the War began on the night of an eclipse. We have three months, possibly." Luna sighed. "Thank go—" "And you'll need those three months to preapre." "Dammit!" She swore. Looking at Jirachi, she yelled, "WANNA MAKE MY LIFE ANY_MORE _OF A BITCH?!" She turned around, and clambered on Zapdos' back.

"Zapdos, come on!" It was too late, as they flew out. Moltres and Articuno launched an attack at Zapdos, who fired back. Their attacks collided, and—a great humming was heard. "Lugia." Kingston sighed in ecstasy. Luna gaped. Seeing that the world would end if she didn't do something, she stood up.

"_Hey! Down here, bitch!" _She screamed at the GIANT FUCKING SEA GOD.

Jirachi's jaw dropped. "They are going to kill her." Lugia looked down.

"Yeah, you, shitbirds!"

Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno turned to her. And they looked very, very pissed. Like '_blow-up-smart-ass-kid-who-dared-insult-them!_' pissed.

"...She's gonna die." Vita gaped. Luna waved her arms angrily, like they did on that Italian soap opera her mom watched.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You're family, and you're trying to KILL each other. What the fuck, yo?!" She gestured to each of them.

"You," she pointed to Articuno, "quit PMSing. You," now she turned to Zapdos.

"Quit being a bitch, and attacking back. Be a goddamn hippy for once. And you, tweety," She turned to Moltres, "Stop trying to kill your sister!"

They all stared. Lugia stretched his neck out. "Who are you?" Luna sighed. "Luna Ashforth, Godchild... actually, you know what? Here's my business card!" She handed him a piece of paper with Sharpie on it. Lugia sighed.

"You are kidding. You are NOT the Godchild." Jirachi rolled her eyes. "Oh, she is. Nothing too nice for the world's savior, huh?" Lugia blinked.

"This is... interesting. Very well. You have three months. At the height of the lunar eclipse, the Great War will start again, and you will not be able to do a thing." And with that, He dove down into the sea.

Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno followed suit, flying back towards their respective islands. The annoying boy from before approached her.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the Chosen One!" Luna rolled her eyes. "Suck it, kid. Seeya." Luna strolled off, pokemon at her side.

"I cannot believe you just did that. YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" Kalisha screeched. Luna raised an eyebrow. "...And... I'm _alive._ No worries. Now screw you people, I think we've gotta get going." She stuck her tongue out at Jirachi.

Sighing, Kalisha raced across the waves. Jirachi studied Luna. "Perhaps... I was wrong. Unorthodox, she certainly is, but she is hope. If nothing else, she is hope." She sighed. "Fatal Hope."

Luna and Salem sat together. "Salem, I'm sorry you can't do Contests..." Salem shook his head. "It's okay. When all this is over, Luna. When it's all over." Luna sighed, and stared at the sea, rushing past. "It doesn't seem like it'll ever be over."

They arrived an hour later, at a forest village. "Wow. This is pretty." Salem checked the map. " Luna, please tell me I'm illiterate." She looked over his shoulder. "Huh?" He pointed at the square. "This is my parent's place."


	22. We're a big happy family, my ass

( I haven't updated in ages, sorry. Another one soon, I hope. Don't own!)

Luna sighed. "Great. Fun family time?" He glared at her. "Okay, Salem, jeez. Calm dow—" Salem screamed, "NO!" Like a petulant five-year-old. Luna blinked. "Okay, great. But it can't be that bad. And besides, I'll be there." He winced, and nodded.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "No problem. Now come on, let's go find them." Azrael and Merope, under Salem's directions, reached the house first. "Damn." Azrael remarked. Merope's eyes glowed. "Nothing good will come from this. Only suffering." He looked a bit surprised, but nodded.

Merope was an Absol, after all. She could tell this stuff. Padding back to the others, he told Luna, "Merope said there's gonna be trouble." Luna nodded. "So I've gathered. Vita, Suicune, Jirachi!" She called.

"Can you guys please stay in these," she brandished the green-white-gold pokeballs. "Just for awhile, so his parents don't flip?" None of them looked thrilled, but they did so. Luna slipped them in her pocket, and yelled, "Let's go!"

They all followed her and Salem to the giant house of DOOMIE DOOM. Yup. By this point, Merope wasn't the only one predicting disaster. The training arenas in the yard they walked through stank of blood and sweat.

Cybela could hear the screams of pokemon from long-ago training, and she mewled. Luna grasped her fur comfortingly as they went up, and knocked on the door. A girl with yellowed bleach-blonde hair opened the door.

"Oh. It's you." She addressed Salem. "Paige." He said coolly. "Salem." "Paige."

"Luna!" Said girl chirped. Everyone turned to her. "Um... hi?" Salem sighed. "Look, we've just come here to talk, not—"

Before he could run away, however, Paige yelled, "MA! DAD!" A man and a woman with the same bad perm rushed down the steps. "Salem, dear! You've come back home to mummy!" She smothered Salem in a huge hug. Arsena hissed.

"No fair! Bitch, _I _smother him!" Luna rolled her eyes. "Isn't the _point, _Arsena." She flicked her tail, and muttered something angrily. Salem had already been dragged inside by his parents, and he signaled frantically to Luna. She sighed. "Dammit." Clomping inside, she stopped.

"Is _everyone _we meet richer than me?" She bitched. Feraia looked up. "You weren't kidding. Day-mn." Luna glared at her pokemon. "Fifi." She snarled, and stomped in what she hoped was the right direction.

It was not. It was the pantry.

"The fact that I look like an ass does _NOT _diminish the impact of my exit!" Nyeros and Azrael both rolled their eyes. "Technically, it wasn't an exit..." She glared at them, and ran after Salem. "Bitches." She muttered. She saw another door standing between her and Salem.

So she did what any girl in denial of love would do; she kicked it right the fuck down. "YO!" She stormed over to the table. "I JUST WALKED INTO A FUCKING PANTRY!" Salem put his head in his hands.

"And?" His mother raised an eyebrow. Luna crossed her shoulders. "So... can I get an explanation? And dinner?" His mother huffed, muttered, 'trashy' under her breath, (earning an indignant look from Helalyn), and stood up. "Fine." Luna sat down.

"Okay. Introductions. My name is Luna Ashforth. I do not usually walk into pantries. It is often rather walls. They hurt less. You are?" The man blinked, as if he was quite unsure as to what the hell to make of this kid.

"My name is Arthur Falcore. I am Salem's father, and an Ace Trainer." Luna nodded. "I can see that from the goddamn neon pin announcing that, _sir_." Cybela looked at the horrified Salem.

"_It could be worse. You know her." _She said telepathically. Salem nodded slowly, still traumatized. "My name is Paige Falcore. I too am a—" Luna sighed.

"Ace fucking Trainer. People! You want a fucking medal?! Christ Almighty!" Now they looked like they were both going to kill her. Salem just sighed. "Forgive her... she's special, remain calm, _please—" _

"_EXCUSE ME, BITCH!?! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?!" _Luna tackled Salem, and the two rolled around on the floor for the better part of ten minutes. Salem's mother had come out in this time, and was staring at the two.

"Oh my god, they are going to kill each other." Cybela sighed. She was obviously translating here. "_No. They do this often. Another five minutes, tops." _

Sure enough; five horrifyingly awkward minutes later, the two were hugging each other and had completely forgotten this. Luna turned to the stunned Falcore family. "Ooh, you made eggrolls! Yay, I says!"

She grabbed one, sat down, and began to hum and eat an eggroll, a difficult task indeed. (I've tried.) Salem interrupted. "Luna, would you like to see the pokemon out back after we eat?" She looked at him, and shrugged.

"I suppose." Dinner was a silent, painful affair. Luna couldn't give the pokemon the lovely meal Mrs. Falcore had prepared, and for the first time in their lives, they ate pokechow.

Luna found it hard to concentrate while they complained, and she couldn't yell back. She felt guilty, but how did you explain that?

"_Right, Mrs. Falcore, I'm the daughter of two freakin' pokemon, my human mom's Lorelei, and I think I have to save the world. Oh, and I like your son. What else do you want to know?" _She sniggered, earning a look from Paige. Luna stuck her tongue out, and flicked a ramen noodle at her.

She growled, and prepared to throw an eggroll. Salem, sensing crisis, gestured to the pokemon for a distraction. "_Please_!" He hissed. Merope looked to the sky, and sighed. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit the skyroof. Luna jumped.

"Didn't know you knew Thunder. Cool." The others shrieked in horror. "Get the pokemon!" They ran outside, not noticing the otherwise perfectly clear blue sky. Salem and Luna looked at each other.

And then they cracked up, laughing so hard it seemed nothing else mattered. "My goodness." Merope observed, but she was smirking. "It seems we have a mess on our hands." Luna turned to Salem.

"Quick, let's escape now." He turned to get up, but it was too late. His parents stormed inside angrily. "That is IT!" His mother shrieked, with what looked like pokemon-inflicted injuries on her horsey face.

"How _dare _you shame your family in this way, Salem Falcore!? You bring this... this, _trash_, into our _house, _you defy our orders, you become a _Coordinator, _and you just do this!" Arthur stood silent.

Then, moving swiftly, he backhanded Salem, so hard he banged into the wall, and slumped down. Salem bit his lip, but he couldn't stop himself from beginning to cry.

His sobs, so much like a baby's, made Luna snap. She could take being called trash. She could take the verbal abuse.

But you did not _ever _hit her Salem. She roared, and punched Arthur in the face. She had a good hit; she felt his nose crack, and she ripped it gleefully. She turned to Salem, and pulled him into a hug. "Come here, it's okay..." She spoke to him softly, like she was soothing a crying child.

"It_ hurts..." _He wailed. Luna nodded. "I know, Salem." She helped him up, and they turned to go. His mother's screams followed them.

"If you leave, you are no longer one of us!" Kita turned to them, and rose up on two paws. A gargled, hurring noise emanated from her mouth. She coughed, and tried again.

"_Fuh-ck yuh-you, BITCH!" _She screamed, in what was almost perfect English. His mother huffed, and slammed the door. Salem grinned, and petted Kita. "Fucking brilliant." She hurred. Luna translated. "I'd heard Luna say it enough... _HEY!" _

The others cracked up, as Luna attempted poorly to defend her filthy mouth.

But as this was taking place, a pack of pokemon were observing the ragtag group. "_Erdrius? Do we kill?" _A voice asked, husky with bloodlust.

"_No. No, not yet. You will have your turn soon, Bone. For we will kill the end of the world, after all."_


	23. So it goes

(This is drawing to a close. I know. Sadness. About thirty, thirty-five chapters. And we're one what, twenty-three? Another one soon, I hope. Don't own!)

Merope padded forward. Oh, she knew exactly what was going to happen. But she wouldn't speak of it. They didn't call her the Disaster Pokemon for nothing, after all. Luna was yelling animatedly in the background. Merope couldn't help but laugh.

The child she had chosen to follow was strange indeed. She was not special, not by humanity's standards; but that would come, in time. She would show them. Nyeros approached her hesitantly.

"Merope. You're okay?" He asked softly. She looked at him. "I really don't know." He sighed, and fell into a steady rhythm next to her. She looked at him, and smiled. "Be grateful I let you walk beside me." He grinned toothily at her.

"Lest I smite you into oblivion." The two continued on in a warm, relative silence, excluding the idiots in the back.

"TURN LEFT!" Salem screamed. "Right!" He shook his head. "No, screw that! LEFT!!" Luna hit him over the head with the map.

"IT FUCKING SAYS GO RIGHT!! DO YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE OR NOT?!" He sighed. "Yes, ma'am." She huffed. "Good. Now come on." They went right.

And guess what?

"_Okay, we're lost_." Kita remarked. "This is all your fault." Azrael hissed at Luna. She stuck her tongue out. "Oh, fuck that!" They argued for a bit, unaware of what was about to happen...

Luna heard them before they struck. "Guys?" She called out. "Am I the only one that hears—"

It was too late. They all saw the eyes. The unforgiving eyes. The Absol pack moved as one, smoothly and quietly, better than a trained assassin. The leader, a grizzled Absol with a gnawed-at scythe, stepped forward. "_Poor unfortunate child."_ He sneered.

"_You have given life to the end of the world." _Luna blinked. "Do I know you?" The Absol snorted. "_You should. I am Eridar. I have come to kill the Absol, Merope." _Luna squeaked. "What!" She sounded like an idiot, she knew, but she had to protect Merope.

"_Child. I am doing you a favor. If she does not die, the world will end, and all will fall." _He said softly. Merope's fur bristled. "_I will not go quietly. I refuse." _The Absol's eyes hardened. "_Very well. Know you have sealed your fate, and the fate of your companions as well. BONE!" _He called out triumphantly.

A huge Absol, one who had obviously seen many, many wars, stepped forward. The others parted around him. He had many scars lacerating his thighs and legs. His muscles rippled beneath his coat. Luna rushed to stand in front of Merope.

"Leave her alone! She hasn't done a THING!" Bone glanced at her. Then he struck her with a massive forepaw, sending Luna reeling. Vita flew up, and conjured a pink bubble, saving her from flying off. "_Hey! Don't hit the kid, you rat bastard_!" Vita swore angrily. Bone took no notice.

"_Hey, yo. MEW here. Bow down and worship the Creator, bitches." _Vita said in a huff, but everyone ignored her. She shook her head. "_No fuckin' respect. You fat bastards." _Kalisha glared at her. Bone and Merope were pacing around, sizing each other up.

Bone lept up, surprising Merope for all of an instant. Then, smooth as liquid, she was behind him, pinning him to the ground. "_Never make the first move." _

She purred in his ear triumphantly. Bone growled, and swatted at her, catching her in the shoulder. Beads of blood began to plip out of the would. She growled. "_Brother, why do you attack me?" _

Luna gaped. "Hold up! Brother!?" Bone growled. "_You are dead to me, Merope. I have nothing to do with the end of the world." _Something Merope had been holding in her eyes broke then. Hope that maybe, just maybe, Bone loved her still—it snapped.

She hung her head. All the fight went out of her then. "MEROPE!" Luna screamed. She swung her head to look at her trainer. "_They'll find you...burn you..." _She said softly, before Bone struck.

Luna heard the terrible snap of bones. And in that moment, they knew her heart had stopped beating.

All was silent for a second. Then Luna's high-pitched wails broke the silence. "YOU KILLED HER!" Luna roared. "SHE WAS YOUR _SISTER!" _

Bone took no notice of the sobbing trainer. He turned to go, and then—

A black, shadowy aura flew out of Merope's body. It struck him in the back, and he fell.

Merope began to rise.

"_You always go for the back of the neck." _Luna stared in terror. "No." Merope turned to her. But it wasn't really Merope. The pokemon she'd loved was now an _it. _Not-Merope laughed. "_They knew what was coming. Fools. Trying to stop the end of the world." _

The black aura exploded out of Merope's body, and it bore a swath across the sky. The entire world began to rot. Luna screamed again, as Merope's body fell to the ground. "Get up!" She shrieked. She saw the body stir. "MEROPE!" Luna screeched.

"_Oh, god. My fuckin' head."_ Merope stood shakily. "_Luna?_" Luna's eyes brimmed with tears. "You're alive!" She screeched, hugging her. Cybela and Jirachi both looked up.

"_Oh, she's alive. But she's brought the end of the world with her." _Jirachi whispered. Luna looked at the world, warped and distorting around her. "Well? How do we stop it?" Luna asked.

Kalisha looked up. "_I have seen this before. This landscape... this is how the world looked during the Great War." _As if to accentuate her statement, two greenish-blue meteors streaked to the ground before them.

"_Die, Space-Lord!" _Vita stiffened. "_Aw, crap. Rayquaza." _Salem noted the tendrils on one of the meteors. "And Deoxys." The great green dragon rose up, and towered over all of them. "_The War had begun." _He saw Luna. "_Really. You must be Luna, aren't you?" _She blinked. "Um, yeah. But how do you know my name?" _"Isn't it_ _obvious? You're to come with me." _

Luna surveyed the scene. "But what about Deoxys?" Rayquaza laughed. "_Really. You've got to calm him down. I'm sure you can." _Luna sighed. "Goddamnit. Okay..."

She strode over to Deoxys. "Hey. Um, Space-thingy. Well, I think you need to stop killing Rayquaza. Because, seriously..." She decided this direction was NOT working.

"Okay, fuck it. Dude, stop fuckin' killing Rayquaza. No one fucking cares he was on your territory about a billion years ago. Both of you need to calm the fuck down? Okay? Good?" Deoxys opened an eye.

"_Really. Fine. But you could've been more polite." _He was sniffling a bit.Luna sighed, and dug through her bag. "Sorry. I have a temper." She found what she had been looking for, and held out a bar of chocolate. "Truce?"

Deoxys chirped, and took the bar. "_Yay!" _Luna figured this was a much younger Deoxys. "Well, you know what? You shouldn't be in this war. So why don't you go back to space? It'll be safe there." Deoxys nodded.

"_Okay! Bye, chocolate-lady!" _He folded up his arms, and soared off back into space. Luna couldn't help but laugh. "Well, he was nice." She turned to Rayquaza. "Now. How the fuck do we get out of this war?" Rayquaza stretched his neck.

"Get on." Luna recalled everyone, along with Salem. They hopped on the dragon's back, and Rayquaza shot upward.

To where the war would begin, and everything else would end.


	24. Friggin psychopath, BOOM!

(You know what I just realized? Luna has a guardian from every generation. Rayquaza and Jirachi are from Hoenn, Vita's from Kanto, and Kalisha's from Johto. And the elusive fifth guardian is from Sinnoh. Weirdness. Don't own! Oh, and for note; Luna speaks in italics when she's talking to a pokemon, regular when she speaks to human. I updated, love me.)

Rayquaza wasn't king of the ozone for nothing. The dragon flew like he'd ferried humans on his back his entire life. Luna thought their heads would explode, but air seemed to defy conventional physics here.

Rayquaza kept going up until Luna saw a gate. A wild, giant gate. It wasn't pearly white; it was an opal-like color, fifty different colors swirling into one. Rayquaza stopped in front of them. "_She must come before it begins." _

The gates swung open to accept him. He soared in gracefully, and Luna said, "_You're the Key, aren't you_?" He turned to her. "_Such an intelligent girl, aren't we?"_ Luna nodded. "_I guess. Who's the fifth guardian_?" He set down, and let them slide off before answering. "_She'll be here in a moment." _Luna searched eagerly for the final guardian, hopefully someone nicer than Jirachi.

Her prayers were answered. A small pink pokemon with dreadlock antennae appeared before her. "_Hi! I am Mesprit!" _Luna raised an eyebrow. "You're small. And pink." Mesprit wasn't the 'Being of Emotion' for nothing. "_Oh YEAH?! Well, so's your mo-"_

Vita slapped her tail over Mesprit's mouth. "_Quiet!" _Vita sighed. "_And if anyone mentions I am, they die. By head-explody." _Luna rolled her eyes. _"That's not NICE! Stupid kitty!" _Vita snapped.

"_**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" **_Mesprit chirped. "_Bring it!" _Luna's eyebrows shot up further. "_Jesus fucking Christ_." Salem grinned. "It's on!" Nightvein growled, "_Please shut up." _

Luna looked around. The world was distorted and nightmarish. Just as she liked it. But this wasn't art, this was real life. And no imitation of the other was going on. Luna noticed there was a humongous fissure in the ground, splitting the world in two.

And Legendaries were appearing on both sides. Some were gazing at her with hatred; others, with hope. The Deoxys from before was waving. "Momma! It's the chocolate lady!" He squealed. A ginormous Deoxys towered over them. "_Help me, Jesus_." Luna muttered. The Deoxys smiled. She thought.

"_Hello, Luna. I am Slithe. Come, you're needed in camp." _Luna raised an eyebrow as they skirted through to the camp. "What? I thought they'd be attacking?" Slithe shook her head. "_No, they know to wait until the eclipse. Have you ever fought before?" _Luna shook her head.

"_Very well. Then I will have to teach you. Extend your wings." _Surprised, Luna did so. "_Rayquaza, if you please." _Slithe said softly. He turned to her. "_Air Cutter!" _She found her wings working of their own accord, cutting a swath of compressed air across, to where it struck the ground, splitting the thing in two.

"_Holy crap, I'm hip like bad-ass_." She gaped. Rayquaza rolled his eyes. "_No, idiot. Your parents are pokemon. Did it ever occur to you that you might be able to use pokemon attacks!?" _She gaped. "Nooo..." Rayquaza slapped his head. "_Oh, fuck it. Let's go." _

Rayquaza showed her how to use a few wide-range and close-range attacks. By the time night had passed, she already learned Psywave, Hydro Pump, Heat Wave, Ice Beam, and Aerial Ace.

"I rule!" She pumped a fist in the air. "_You've still got a lot to learn. Now, come with me. We're starting on Dark Pulse again." _She stopped. "Oh, that's easy!" She thought. '_I hope you get hit by a bus.' _

Rayquaza was thrown five feet in the air, and sixty feet across. "Oh. Wow." Luna noted calmly. The evil little Antichrist was good at Dark Pulse. Who saw _that _coming?

As she was being taught by Rayquaza, Merope, Cybela, and Nyeros were making interested glances around.

Quite a few famous dead pokemon were here; Tamaranth the Tireless, Angel the Scizor, Mimi the Absol, Mikhail, the shining Mightyena of lore, Galbinus the Seer, King Arthur the Arcanine and the great Szeren the Charizard, who was one of the Six.

_The Six_. The Missingno Queen's pokemon. But they were looking for their family. Merope heard her first. "_Momma!" _She shrieked madly. A lanky, proud looking Absol padded towards her. "_Merope. My goddess, you have gotten so big." _Her eyes brimmed over. "_Momma... I started this." _She whispered, beginning to cry.

Rashea shook her head. "_No. You were merely a part of this, just like the rest of you. You're all part of the Prophecy." _Cybela blinked. "_Us? But we're just_..." Rashea shook her head. "_You're more special than you know. You are her pokemon, after all. Did you not think you'd have a part in this_?"

They looked back at their trainer, who had grown to love Dark Pulse, and was blowing holes in the fabric of space. "_Oh, christ. We're not attributed to her_." Merope put her paws over her head. Cybela's ear twitched.

"_Mommy! Daddy! I hear them_!" She screamed. Nyeros' head shot up. "_Mommy_!" An Espeon and an Umbreon had rushed towards them. "_We saw what you did_." The Espeon rushed. "_We're so proud..."_ They told their two children. Cybela purred. "_Luna was the one that actually killed them._" Nyeros said in defense of his sociopathic murdering trainer.

The Umbreon rolled his eyes. "_Well—"_ Rashea interrupted. "_Thazel, Eswen, we have to go. The eclipse is coming_." They nodded. "_Will you fight with us_?" They looked at each other. Luna had turned.

"_GO! It's okay_!" They nodded, and rushed off with their parents. Helalyn was with the other water Legendaries, hovering next to Lugia.

Luna nodded her acceptance, and turned to Azrael and Feraia. "_Well, I guess it's just us_." Feraia snickered. "_It was going to come to this."_ They stood in a line. Legend against Legend. Brother against brother.

Luna wished with all her heart she could fix this, stop this war. But she knew better. All she could do was end it as soon as possible, with as little bloodshed as possible. Mesprit appeared at her side. "_I'm sorry it has to be this way. I know it hurts._" Rayquaza hovered over her. Mesprit and Vita were on her shoulders.

"_The Pink Guardians_." Azrael joked. "_Fuck you_." Vita muttered. "_Yo momma_!" Mesprit chirped. Vita stared at her for a minute, and then she just slapped her. "_Shut up_."

Kalisha and Jirachi were slightly behind her, looking as still as statues. Regigigas was at the head of the other Legendaries, pacing to and fro, green bush-apparatus things twitching. "_Well..." _He looked up. "_Shall we_?"

The world exploded.

Legendaries were attacking each other, tearing madly for one another's hearts. Luna faced down a humongous Giratina. She fired off an Ice Beam and a Dark Pulse, and rushed off. "SALEM!" She screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU!?!"

She realized she had to get him outta here. It was no place for a human, and human he was. "_PROTECT HIM, JIRACHI_!" She screamed. Jirachi nodded, and soared off. Her feet pounded the ground in rhythm, as she flew for Salem. What she found amazed her.

He was taking on two Legendaries at once with Nightvein, Arsena, and Kita. She decided to make herself known, and blasted through the Heatran with Hydro Pump. She flew off before Salem could see her, and soared back to her position.

"_THEY'RE ENTERING THE FRAY_!" Rayquaza roared. Luna blinked. '_Who?_' She didn't need an answer.

Arceus and Mew had descended from the heavens.

Luna raised an eyebrow. Mew fired off a widespread Psywave attack, sending all of the Legends on Regigigas' side flying. They shot a look at her, then soared above, obviously waiting for something...

Luna noticed that Regigigas himself was missing. "_HEY! OI! HE'S GONE_!" She screamed. Darkrai, the first one that had imprisoned him, looked up. "_I see that_." Luna waved her arms in a fit of funny looking fury.

"_Aren't you gonna do something_!?" He smiled. "_Dear, we shall simply have to wait_." She growled. "_Goddamnit_." The fallen Legends had massed together again, and Darkrai turned to her. "_Shall we_?" Luna nodded.

"_Fine. Lead us, Luna_." She jumped a bit, but noticed they were all staring at her. She flew up. "_Alright, then. Give them HELL! HELL OF THE NTH DEGREE_!" She screamed, firing off another Dark Pulse.

They jumped back into battle, roaring like the demons of hell. Darkrai winked at her cheerily, and rushed off. Luna decided to unleash hell herself. Closing her eyes, she concentrated.

'_I hope you get hit by a bus, you useless sacks of shit. I hope you all fall into deep holes and get eaten by rabid unicorns. I hope you get killed by Jigsaw. I hope—" _

A gigantic wave of black aura poured out of her body, and flew across the entire battlefield. Darkrai cracked up.

"_It seems she takes more after the Dark Ones, huh, Giratina_?!" He roared, firing his own Dark Pulse. "_Indeed."_


	25. The Girl Who Destroyed The World

(I wrote the final chapter. It's kinda sad, because this was my first fic... but I felt I should end it here. It seemed right. I'm sorry for the long wait! I may just make a sequel about what happens when Heaven is rebuilt, but you never know... I don't own. But this fic will always have a place in my heart, mind. I love it, even with all its awkward child-written-ness. Yeah.)

* * *

Luna stared up at the sky. It was still pinky-black, and swirly. "Darkrai! What do we do?" He shrugged. "_Wait, I suppose. That's all we can do." _Though it pissed her off, she waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Finally...

"SHIT! HOW MUCH FUCKING LONGER TO I HAVE TO WAIT!! I HATE THIS STUPID TREE BEAST! FUCKIN' FATTY!" She roared, eye twitching. Giratina's opaque golden mask twitched in amusement.

"_Be patient. When the blood moon comes, you will wish for the waiting again." _She didn't like the sound of that, but nodded like she cared.

Vita poofed into existence before her. "_The boy's gone. He'll be waiting for you if you make it back alive." _Luna glared at the Mew.

"Right. Fall down a well." She grumbled, kicking at a clump of dirt.

Instantly, the dirt opened to reveal a giant chasm, with Regigigas lying it wait at the bottom. He glared evilly up at everyone, annoyed at having his hiding place revealed.

The entirety of the Legendaries glared at her. She sighed.

"Oops."

Regigigas reached up, and smirked. "_It is oops, indeed." _He disappeared. Luna shrugged. "I thought he was going to kill us... funny..."

Giratina's head shot up. "_The blood moon! It rises!" _Everyone stared at the darkly red moon, high and full over the heads of all on the battlefield. It seemed to ooze malevolence. Rayquaza roared in hatred.

Mesprit shook her head, and said nothing. For the first and last time in her life.

"_I feel something... something wicked_..." Merope growled, scythe stiffening in worry. Cybela nodded in agreement. Azrael looked up at his trainer, who had a look of horror on her face. She was staring at Regigigas.

He had Salem clenched in his fist.

"_YOU BRING HUMANS INTO THIS_." It was Arceus. The other Legendaries parted way for one-half of their god.

The other half, a small pink kitten known as Mew, floated in the air beside him, staring at Regigigas. Regigigas smirked. "_Why is it of your concern, dear cousin?" _Arceus thundered,

"_YOU BRING THIS INNOCENT INTO OUR WAR. WHY, I DO NOT FATHOM. EXPLAIN_." Luna shivered at Arceus' tone, one of which disturbed her to no end. It lacked emotion, and something else.

Worry. He didn't honestly care about Salem.

But she did.

"Dude, like, fuck you, okay? Fall down a fuckin' well someplace. What is wrong with you?" She piped up, flapping her freakish wings up near Regigigas. Salem opened an eye.

"Oh, hello, Luna. Fancy meeting you here." She nodded. "True, that. May I inquire of your well-being?" He grinned at her.

"I'm all right. You?" She nodded, and glared at Regigigas. "Fuckin' peachy, doll. But he won't be." Regigigas roared.

"_YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO DESTROY ME WITH CHEESY ACTION LINES?! YOU DISRESPECT ME!!!" _He screamed, almost attacking Luna. Mew smiled for an instant. Luna pouted.

"_I_ thought it was original." Salem nodded. "Yes, but no one cares what you think." She kicked him in the head, and Regigigas grunted with amusement, little beepy dot things he had as a shitty excuse for EYES... well, beeping.

Darkrai cracked up. "_Fuckin' brilliant! Can we get back to killing now?" _He asked. Regigigas smirked, his little beepy dot things beeping evilly. Beepy evil.

"_Indeed we shall, New Moon Child. Indeed we shall." _He squeezed his hand, and Luna heard a few bones in Salem's body readjust themselves painfully. He screamed in agony.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" She shrieked. Regigigas laughed. "_Aww, you care about him. How sweet. But it'll hurt much more in a minute, trust me." _

"EAT SHIT AND DIE!" Luna wailed, firing off a Dark Pulse. It bounced off Regigigas like it was made of rubber. She faltered. He looked up at her, and shook his head. He seemed sad, like he was sharing a terrible secret with her.

"_Did you honestly think you'd win unscathed? Look, kid, the good guys may win, but there's always gonna be consequences. Welcome to the real world." _And with that, he crushed Salem's body in fifteen different places.

Blood spurted out of his mouth, and his eyes became bloodred from shattered retinas. Luna screamed. He blinked up at her for an instant, smiled, and...

Died. It was quicker than the books always said it would be. But no less painful.

Arceus bowed his head. The Legends shuffled their feet, unsure of what to make of this.

Luna stared at Regigigas. "You... fuck." She said softly. Regigigas dropped him to the ground carelessly. She flapped over to his corpse quietly, and stared down at him. His eyes stared sightlessly back at her.

That alone made her want to break down crying, but she kept her composure.

She knelt down, brushed some blood from his face, and kissed his lips gently, pulling away quickly. She stared up at Regigigas, eyes blazing.

"I'll kill you." She said calmly.

This threat held more fear for Regigigas than any other of her blundering yells had. Because this time, she meant it utterly. She'd kill him, even if it killed her.

She hugged Salem's corpse one last time.

A slavering servant of one of the lower Legends, a bedraggled Skarmory, hopped over to feast on his corpse. The steel bird was blasted back by Azrael's Flamethrower. Her eyes welled with tears.

Her pokemon all solemnly stood over his body. _"We'll protect him, don't worry."_ Nyeros promised. Luna nodded.

Arceus and Mew stared down Regigigas. He snorted. "_You know it to be true." _Luna flew up, enraged.

"I KNOW!" She roared, flying off the handle. She struck Dark Pulse, Hydro Pump, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, whatever she could muster, she threw at him with all her might.

"BUT," She screamed, summoning more fire, "WHY DID IT," She shot off a Blizzard, one that turned her hands blue from cold, "HAVE TO BE," She fired off a Fire Blast, and now flames leaped over her skin, "_**HIM**_?!"

Regigigas stared at her, as all these attacks bounced off him like rubber, once again. Arceus swiveled an eye in Luna's direction.

"_Do you really wish to avenge him?" _She nodded slowly. Arecus tapped his foot on the ground. Instantly, the three dissappeared.

Darkrai looked around. He raised and eyebrow, and roared, "_Les' kill 'em all! For the Legend's brat!" _Everyone stared in silence. Then Jirachi smiled.

"_Yes. For the Legend's brat."

* * *

_

But somewhere else, the three were staring at white nothingness.

"_ACCEPT THE SACRED FIRE. OUR HIGHEST GIFT." _Arceus thundered. Luna looked around. They were gone. She raised an eyebrow.

"The Sacred Fire. Like Ho-oh." Mew spoke now.

"_Correct, only this isn't a mere Pokemon attack. If you take on this power, you will kill Regigigas for good, something we were never able to do. But if you do, you will be too tainted by Legend blood to ever survive in the human world." _Luna thought of her mother, Lorelei.

She thought of all the people she had yet to meet, people who might've been her friend, given the chance.

But then she thought of Salem.

"Will I go where he's gone?" She asked. Arceus paused, and said, "_IF IT IS WHAT YOU WISH. YOU WILL GO WHEREVER YOU LIKE WITH THIS POWER." _Luna stopped.

She knew that someday, Lorelei would die. And so would Ryura. And she could see them then, right?

And with all this power, perhaps she could bring them here...

She nodded. "I accept the Sacred Fire." Arceus spoke, and intoned, "_VERY WELL. LET THE CLEANSE BEGIN!" _

Nothing happened for an instant.

Then the fire engulfed her.

She screamed, but it merely filled her mouth with the flames. She closed her eyes, felt them burning in their sockets. The pain was unimaginable. What she would give for it to end...

And finally, it stopped. She was back on the battlefield, dazed but alive.

The Legends were in chaos. Her entire body glowed white as she surveyed the scene. She looked down at her hands.

"Well, you know what they say..." She floated up above. She saw Regigigas. He saw her. He knew he was going to die, as soon as she did. She grinned wickedly. "KILL 'EM ALL, AND LET GOD SORT THEM OUT, MOTHERFUCKER!"

She unleashed holy hell on the entire battlefield. Darkrai grinned, before being sucked into the pulsing light.

Luna flashed up before Regigigas. In a final act of defiance, she spit on his body, and yelled, "CONSEQUENCES FOR ALL!"

The light consumed everything.

Then there was nothing.

She'd...

"_Destroyed the entire world." _Mew spoke softly. Arceus nodded. "_WE CAN REBUILD. THE LEGEND'S HALL CAN BE BROUGHT TO GLORY AGAIN. WE HAVE THE SOULS OF THE PURE AND TRUE. BUT IT WILL TAKE TIME." _Mew smirked.

"_Thanks to her, we've got all the time in the world." _

The War was over. All life had been stripped away. Just like it was before the First War. History repeats itself, even after our greatest effort.

And Luna?

Her body was gone. The fire had cleansed her as well.

Her soul was rising far away.

"Salem?" She called out. "Are you there?" She got an answer, but not from him, from her faithful Houndoom. "Azrael! You're here too!" She squealed, hugging him. He grinned.

"_The others are having their family reunions. But you know, I never had any family but you." _The two embraced, loving each other in their special quiet way, not speaking for a long time.

Cybela, Nyeros, Merope, Helalyn, and Feraia all came to stand by her side. None of them spoke.

"Wassup, homeez?" Luna turned around. Salem stood there, slightly paler and more... dead-looking. He waved. She didn't miss a beat, just called, "You're the worst ghetto impressionist I've ever seen, you know that?" He smiled at her.

"Am I dead?" She asked softly. He nodded. "Everything is. You destroyed the entire world of heaven." Everyone was silent. She shrugged sheepishly.

"Oops." He laughed softly. "Yeah, oops. But they're rebuilding." She thought.

"Without me?" He nodded. "Yeah, I guess. You're not needed anymore. They killed Regigigas. So I guess... you're free. From everything." She smiled.

"I always wanted to be free." He proffered a hand. She stared at him, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Wanna be free with me?" She looked at the expanse of white. "Can we run away from here?" He called out Heria, Kita, and Arsena. Luna looked at Feraia, Azrael, Merope, Nyeros, Cybela, and Helalyn. They all smiled at the two.

"We can. We can go where no one can find us. Do you want that?" She nodded slowly. He grabbed her hand. They closed their eyes—

And they were dissolving, changing dimensions. She wanted to scream, but didn't. She smiled, as she looked down. It was the entire world, and she was looking above it. "We'll keep an eye on the Legends. Make sure they don't get themselves killed. But we're dead. Might as well enjoy it." Salem said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Luna nodded. "Yeah." They turned and looked up at an endless sea of stars. The stars seemed to smile back at them. "Race you!" Luna wailed, rushing off. The pokemon and Salem followed in hot pursuit.

And that, dear Reader, is where it ends.

With an endless sea of possibility.


End file.
